Blood and Money
by Sim Spider
Summary: An alternate IAIAAC. ML, naturally. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter: Elevation

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/n: an alternate version of IAIAAC, minus the annoying Phil, who really reminds me of my brother. Enough said.

I've been dying to write an s1 fic but I really don't have time to do two stories at once, and I didn't want to disappoint all the wonderful people following my s2 story TSB. This is an experiment written in a free period, so be kind.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Blood and Money

Chapter 1: Elevation.

Max parked her motorcycle next to Logan's Aztec and headed for the elevator of Fogle Towers. She was alone on the journey up to the penthouse, and her thoughts quickly turned to its owner. As much as she hated to admit it, she was worried about him. He hadn't paged her for a week, practically a record for him.

Logan's been off with me lately. Ever since that thing with Ben he's been distant, businesslike. I'm was starting to think he's guessed what had happened to Ben, as if there's guilt was written on my forehead like the barcode on my neck.

Maybe he's just on one of his Eyes Only kicks again. I hope to God he isn't falling into depression like he did after Vertes died. It's kinda hard to keep an eye on him when he's continually pushing me away, not returning my calls or just inviting me over for dinner so I can kick his ass at chess.

What is his problem anyway? Is it with me? Does my perfect body make him feel even more ashamed of having to live his life in the chair? He's never seemed to mind before, he knows the catches of being a genetically enhanced killing machine; he's taken care of me when my seizures are bad often enough.

Maybe Cape Haven is still affecting him. Hard as he is to figure out, I think Logan's a gentle person at heart who hates the idea of killing even in self defence. It's my fault he had to take lives to protect me, that he had had no choice in it like I didn't when I first killed at Manticore. It's like the predator I try so hard to hide is leaking out, infecting him. That thought just scares me so much, the idea that I'm corrupting the best person I've ever known. Maybe I should listen to Zack and run, leave him before I make him even more like me.

Then again, Logan's the best influence I've ever had. Does that mean that hanging around him will make me more human? Do I protect him or does he protect me? Logan makes me feel… safe, like no one else. Like nothing can hurt me when he's there, my guardian angel smiling up at me. He's so dependable, always there for me when I'm in trouble.

That's it, she thought. I'm gonna make him tell me what's up. I need him to have my back. I can't believe I just thought that. I'm Max, I don't need anyone to look after me. I don't need anyone, period.

But if that's true, why am I here? Why do I feel like I have to check on him, make sure he's ok? Why can't I imagine a whole week going by without hearing his voice, seeing him smile, just dropping in at 4am and watching him sleep on his computer keyboard? Why do I worry about his health, ride the elevator with Bling to pump him for information on Logan's condition?

As always, Max could find no solution to the complex tangle of questions and emotions filling her brain. She gave up when the elevator doors opened. I'm definitely gonna ask him what's wrong. Logan Cale, you are going to give me some answers or I am gonna kick your ass.

Max went to pick the lock, but found that the door was already open.

Logan! Logan, you home? Suddenly Max felt uneasy. Logan rarely left the apartment without his car, but she could sense that he wasn't there.

She swiftly checked all the rooms. Nothing seemed to be out of place; no sign of a struggle or a robbery. With an increasing sense of dread, she checked the office last.

The computers were switched off, but everything appeared to be there. Everything except the one person who could make Max this scared.

She picked up the phone and called Logan's cell. The irritating electronic chirp of the phone could be clearly heard from the next room. Logan never, ever left the apartment without his cell phone. Max called Bling to tell him the bad news.

Logan was missing.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Do you think I got Max's voice right?

I'll probably continue this if I don't spend too much time on Blitz. If you want me to, that is.

These chapters are gonna be fairly short though.


	2. Dawn Dilemmas

A/n: thanks for the reviews, not as many as I'd hoped for but hey.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Chapter 2: Dawn Dilemmas

For once, Logan's computers stood silent and dark. He was sitting in his chair by the window, sipping coffee as he watched the sunrise tint a bank of cloud with rose and gold. As usual, his thoughts turned to the same topic that had kept him awake all night, staring fascinated at the raindrops running down the glass. Max.

I'm going to have to tell her I talked to Lydecker, he thought. Try and persuade her to see my point of view, get her to tell me about it. Somehow I doubt that'll work. She's as stubborn as I am. I know she's noticed I've been keeping her at arms length. I can't help it, I just need some space to think about what I've learned about her.

If only I didn't miss her so much. Her voice, her smile, her little habits and mannerisms. I just keep replaying everything Lydecker told me in my head, trying to find a memory of Max that backs him up, or proves he was lying.

If Max is a psychotic killer why did she hang around after I got shot? Why did she take out Sonrisa and rescue Sophie? She's not just a killing machine. I killed when I had to; everyone does if they have no choice. It doesn't make me a monster, I hope, so she certainly isn't one. She's… Max.

But I still can't forget those photographs Lydecker left me. I know she was just a child, that she had no say in what happened. No idea that killing was wrong. She must have learned that lesson by now, surely.

Maybe I should just invite her over and make her dinner to apologise.

A familiar sound made him look up. Someone was picking the lock to his front door. Only one person ever did that, and this was a strange hour for a visit even for Max. Then he heard two sets of heavy footsteps and knew it wasn't her. No one could enter as silently as she did.

Swiftly, he pushed himself over to the office, before his uninvited guests spotted him by the window. He checked there was nothing incriminating around in case whoever it was had managed to connect him with Eyes Only. Deftly, he unscrewed the video camera stand and put the whole thing into a storage box. Then he retrieved his gun from the drawer and listened carefully.

While he had been hiding the camera, the intruders had checked his bedroom and finding it deserted, they were systematically checking the rest of the apartment. To draw as much attention away from the office as possible, Logan decided to confront them directly. He pushed himself into the living room with one hand, the other pointing the gun at the two men in front of him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He demanded, making both of them turn and face him. Both were white, wearing bad suits and trenchcoats. Government, said Logan's gut.

"Agents Hatton and Campbell, FBI," said the one closest to Logan. He reached for his id.

"Keep your hands where I can see them," ordered Logan. "So you are breaking into my home at the crack of dawn because…"

"We have been issued with a warrant for your arrest."

"Really. For what, or is that classified information?" He said sarcastically.

"Conspiracy to commit terrorist acts."

"Oh, good to know what it is I'm accused of. So, why are you getting up so early to arrest me? I really think I'd prefer you to come back later. Get out. Now."

The tone of command was so strong in his voice both men had to stop themselves obeying straight away. The agents glanced at each other, no doubt wondering how they'd manage to live down being threatened at gunpoint by a disabled guy. Then they looked back at Logan, noting his steady hand on the gun and the steely blue of his gaze. Reluctantly, they shuffled towards the door.

The next thing Logan knew was a sharp blow against the back of his head that sent him toppling forward out of his wheelchair and falling down into blackness.

Brin checked her target was out cold before she spoke to Hatton and Campbell.

"I warned you not to underestimate your enemy. Do not make that mistake again."

"Yes, ma'am, we won't, ma'am," said Campbell, bashfully.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

So did you like?

Do you think I have logan's voice right? Tell me what you think.


	3. Support Your Local X5

A/n: thanks again for the reviews, they inspired me so much I've actually typed up to chapter 7 already. I'm just going to be evil and leave a bit of a gap between updates.

This fic is starting to overtake blitz, I have a bit of writer's block on that I'm afraid, but I'll do my best to post chapter 11 as soon as I can think up some good stuff to put in it.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Chapter 3: Support Your Local X5

When Bling arrived, he found Max pacing anxiously in front of the window, talking on the phone.

"…if you hear anything at all about what might have happened to him, please just call me. Thanks, Matt, I owe you." She hung up. "Bling, you got here quick."

"I was on my way over when you called. Do we have any leads on what might have happened to Logan?"

"None. There's nothing missing, not even enough to fill an overnight bag. Everything's exactly where it should be. If it was someone looking for Eyes Only, they'd have taken his computers. What cases has he been working on lately?"

"Nothing much. He said he was going to write a few above ground articles while it was quiet, refresh his cover. I thought you knew that."

"He hasn't been talking to me much for a while. Oh, no, you don't think Manticore could have figured out he knows me…"

"No way. If there was anything Manticore-related going on he'd have told you. Did you check if his gun was there?"

"I can't believe I didn't think of that…" Max ran into the office and opened the drawer. Her heart leapt into her mouth as she saw it was empty. Bling entered just in time to see the first tear roll down Max's cheek. She swiped it away impatiently, trying to focus on finding a clue to Logan's disappearance. "It's gone."

Bling moved over and hugged her. "He'll be ok, Max, we'll find him." Max knew he was just saying that. The deep, paralysing fear that bubbled within her forced more tears of pain and frustration from her eyes until she was sobbing on Bling's shoulder. The desolation and loneliness she felt was so strong it was overwhelming her legendary self-control.

"Oh, god, please don't let anything have happened to him…" she whispered.

I can't let go like this, she told herself angrily, when the tears dried up. If I want to get Logan back I have to get my head in the game. And I am going to get him back.

"Better now?" Asked Bling gently.

"Not even close. But thanks. Come on, we should search the whole place, maybe we'll turn something up. I'll do the office, you take the bedroom."

Just then, Max's pager went off. She checked the number, hoping against hope… "Work," she said, the disappointment almost making her want to start crying again. "I'm gonna tell them I need a personal day, you up for forging a doctor's note?"

"Always. I'll go make a start on the bedroom while you call them."

Max dialled the familiar number on Logan's phone. "Yeah?"

"Cindy, it's me."

"Where are you, boo? Normal says if you're not here in ten minutes he's gonna fire you. Tell me you ain't just hangin' with that sugar daddy of yours again."

"Cindy, Logan's missing."

"Missing? What do you mean missing?"

"I mean he's disappeared. His car's here, none of his stuff's been touched, but he's… gone." Max did her best to hide the quaver in her voice.

"Oh, boo… how you holdin' up?"

"I'm not. Bling and me are searching the apartment, trying to find some kind of clue. Cover for me with Normal?"

"You got it, Max. Just you find your rollerboy. Late."

"Thanks, Cindy. See ya." Normal leant over the counter towards her as she put the phone down.

"Don't bother with the excuses, girly, I heard everything on the extension. Tell Max she can take as much time as she needs until her boyfriend shows up."

"Are you feeling aiight? That's almost nice."

"I've never heard Max sound upset before. But the rest of you lousy bums are gonna have to work twice as hard to cover for her until she gets back, so bip bip bip. Here, hot run to sector six. Tell the other cretins before you go."

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Hope you liked it. But I won't know unless you tell me…


	4. Aspirin

A/n: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Most of your questions will be answered in this chapter.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Chapter 4: Aspirin

When Logan woke, he was sitting in his chair in a small, bare concrete room with only a splitting headache for company. Reaching back, he discovered a large and tender lump on the back of his skull. From the crick in his neck, he'd been out for some time.

Ow. There must have been a third one with a lighter tread with them. Wish they'd had a lighter hand too, he mused. He rested his face in his hands, rubbing his itching eyes beneath his glasses. Well, I knew it was going to happen eventually, he thought. Someone's finally figured out that I'm connected to Eyes Only. At least they shouldn't be able to access the informant net.

After around half an hour, the door was unlocked and two women walked in. One was young, Asian looking, with very long dark hair in a ponytail. The other was middle aged, peroxide blonde and very clearly in charge.

"Good morning, Mr Cale. I am Director Renfro." She smirked like a cat playing with a mouse before the kill.

Logan wasn't in the mood for wordplay. His head was too sore. "Congratulations. Why am I here?"

"Very well, straight to the point. You are here to ensure that a very interesting piece of technology being developed by Cale Industries is sold to the US government, not overseas."

"You obviously haven't done your research. I have nothing whatsoever to do with the running of the company."

"True. That was why your dear uncle didn't think you might be in danger, so didn't warn you to expect a visit from us. Every other member of the family is under 24 hour guard."

"Oh, so this is a kidnapping. If Jonas doesn't sell you whatever it is you want you kill me."

"Very good, Mr Cale, you're really quite bright."

"I think I lost a few IQ points when you brought me in," he said ruefully, touching his head again. "I suppose some aspirin would be out of the question?"

"Not at all, I'll have some sent in for you. We're not unreasonable people. You don't know your own strength, 734, I'm sure it wasn't necessary to hit Mr Cale quite so hard."

Logan looked at the young woman more closely. 734? Damn, she's an X5, must be. "You're the one that knocked me out?"

"Don't look so surprised, Mr Cale. 734 is stronger than she looks."

"Now that I do believe," said Logan dryly. The women left, and a few minutes later the X5 returned with Logan's aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks," he said, taking them.

"I am only following the Director's orders. Gratitude is unnecessary." The girl replied, deadpan.

"Why does she call you 734? Why not your name?" Logan fished, looking for confirmation that this was indeed one of Max's sisters.

"My designation is 734. I have no need for a name." The words sounded like a lesson she had been forced to repeat over and over.

"Everyone needs a name. I'd prefer to call you a name instead of a number. Make one up if you like. Anything at all."

"I am 734. I am a soldier." He handed her the now empty glass and the aspirin bottle.

"Is that what your family call you? 734? Or do they have another name for you?"

"My family… used to call me Brin, a long time ago." She turned to leave.

Brin? Max's sister, taken by Lydecker to save her life from the progeria? Oh, crap. Now he was definitely in trouble. There was no way he was leaving her with Renfro. He'd have to try and persuade her to escape with him.

"Nice to meet you, Brin. Hope I see you again soon." The girl paused a little before she left. Well, it's a start, Logan thought.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Do you like how I brought the hoverdrones in? You all thought it was about Max, didn't you.

I know, I know, Renfro obviously hasn't done any research because she doesn't know how much Jonas hates Logan, but work with me here.


	5. Delivery

A/n: thanks yet again for the great reviews, guys.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Chapter 5: Delivery

Max was close to despair. Between them, she and Bling had searched the whole apartment for any clues to Logan's disappearance. They'd found nothing. Noon was fast approaching and they still had no idea where Logan was or who might have abducted him. In desperation, she was going through all his paperwork again, more to keep her mind off worrying than in the hope it would help.

She lifted a thick folder and opened it, reading the notes it contained on drug barons so fast her eyes blurred. She hadn't looked at this one too closely last time, which was probably why she hadn't noticed the large brown envelope shoved roughly into the middle. In curiosity, she opened it and pulled out some blown up photographs. Of herself; or rather, of X5 452.

Oh my god… no wonder he's been off with me. Where the hell did he get these? The only person he could have got them from is… no, he wouldn't. He wouldn't betray me like that. Not Logan.

Would he? If he was really worried about my safety? When I refused to talk to him about Ben? Would he have gone so far as to go to Lydecker for information? This is Logan we're talking about here! No way would he risk exposure by talking to Lydecker. Unless he did it as Eyes Only.

Oh, no. I shut him out so far over Ben it sent him to Lydecker. And now Lydecker's figured out he's Eyes Only and he's going to torture him to get information on me. This is all my fault. I can't believe how stupid I've been… the skylight. They sent an X5 after him. Maybe it was Brin, just to rub it in my face that I'm the reason they have both of them.

But if that's true… why don't they have the apartment under surveillance? Wouldn't they expect me to come here looking for him? Maybe it's not Manticore at all. But then who is it? And what the hell do they want with Logan?

Her thoughts still in turmoil, Max just stared unseeing at the photographs, as Logan had done for so many hours. The phone ringing almost made her hit the ceiling.

"Hello?" Max realised her hands were actually shaking, without the help of a seizure.

"Hi, this is building security. Is Mr Cale there? I have a delivery waiting for him at the front desk."

"Oh. Send the messenger right up. He's expecting a package."

"Sure thing, ma'am." Max hung up. Cindy must have decided to come check on me in her lunch break. Who'd have thunk a genetically enhanced killing machine would need her homegirl to check on her when she's upset.

"Hey, boo, how's the search goin'?" One look at Max's face told Cindy the bad news. "No luck, huh? Maybe this'll help. Package for Logan Cale, delivered via Jam Pony messenger." Max snatched the parcel from her hands.

"Finally! Something to go on! Bling! You should come see this!" Max ripped open the package to reveal an unmarked videotape.

"Oh, no. This has kidnapping written all over it," remarked Bling. Max just stared at the tape in her hands, praying that it would contain the information she needed.

"Hello! Earth to Max! Don't tell me you have x ray vision and can watch that tape without a machine. The rest of us ain't so lucky," said Original Cindy, impatiently.

"Sorry. I just kinda spaced there for a minute." All three of them headed for the TV.

Max took a deep breath, pushed the tape into Logan's VCR and pressed play.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

So tell me if you liked it.

Sorry I had to leave it on a slight cliffhanger, all will be answered next time, I promise.


	6. Brunch with Brin

A/n: sorry, everyone, I've reshuffled this a bit. This chapter isn't going to advance the plot much. So I'm going to work very hard and sort out the next chapter to be posted ASAP.

Watch this space!

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Chapter 6: Brunch With Brin

Logan was still sitting in his chair, pounding head resting in his hands, when Brin brought in a tray of food.

"Hey, Brin," he said, looking up and smiling at her.

"The Director sent me with your rations."

"Thanks." He took the tray from her and began to eat. Brin stayed to take the tray back. After a long pause, she spoke.

"Why… why do you call me by my designation in front of the Director, but by my name when she is not there?"

"Because I figure she doesn't approve of you having a name and I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Why do you care? I knocked you out."

"I don't want any harm to come to anyone if I can avoid it. I've seen way too much suffering already."

"Suffering? What can you know about suffering? You're rich, you've always had everything you ever wanted."

"Oh, and a bullet in the back was always top of my wish list. But I'm not talking about myself. Regular people on the street go through things I could never deal with every day."

"And what would you know about it? I was there, I saw that apartment you live in. How many regular people do you know?"

"More than you'd think. I have a lot of contacts from my work."

"Why are you so interested in my welfare? You'll be back in your normal life this time tomorrow."

"I wouldn't count on it. In fact, I'll probably be dead. My uncle doesn't like me much. If it's a choice between a healthy profit and his least favourite nephew, let's just say I'm not optimistic."

"You aren't afraid?"

"My mother always said the universe is right on schedule, everything happens the way it's supposed to. I've had seventeen surgeries on my back so far; any one of them could have killed me. I count myself lucky to have survived this long. If I die because Jonas doesn't like me I'll be just as dead as I would be if I died from being hit by a bus. Might as well do some good for people while I can. There's no point in holding grudges, life's too short."

"You really believe that?"

"Nearly dying puts things in perspective, you figure out just what's important. I once met the guy who did this to me. I saved his life."

"Why?"

"Like I said, I don't hold grudges. Not for myself, anyway." Logan gave Brin a few minutes to absorb what he'd said before he spoke again.

"You're way too young to have to deal with all this. You can't be more than what, 20?"

"Correct."

"How did you get mixed up in all this anyway? Don't you want out?"

"This is my home. Where I belong. Why would I want to leave?"

"So you enjoy being ordered around by the Director?"

"I do not enjoy. Emotion is weakness."

"Oh, no. That's where all these military types have it wrong. Emotion is strength. People achieve extraordinary things to protect the ones they love. I knew a guy once who had to give up his sister to save her life. He cared for her so much he did everything in his power to keep her safe."

"What was his name?" Brin had gone very still.

"He called himself Sam. Thanks for the food."

"Gratitude is…"

"Unnecessary, yeah, I remember. Just… think about it, Brin. If this is what you want, following orders for the rest of your life, fine. If it's not… don't waste too much time figuring it out."

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

If Brin questioning Manticore doesn't work for you, feel free to pretend that she was never in TKAA and snatching Logan was her first trial mission since she was recaptured.


	7. Panic

A/n: thanks for the reviews, guys. Great to hear from you.

I was concerned about why the tape wouldn't be sent directly to Jonas myself, but the story doesn't really work otherwise. I did come up with an excuse, and it's in this chapter. If it makes sense (or not), please let me know.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Chapter 7: Panic

The tape flickered from static to a picture of Logan with a gun against his head. He looks ok, thought Max in relief. No obvious injuries, a little pale, but that's not unusual for him. He turned towards whoever was holding it on him as the recording began. As he did so, the ugly swelling on the back of his head came into view. Damn, someone must have knocked him out pretty hard. Good thing he has a hard head.

"Back off a little, willya, 734? I'm not goin anywhere."

Max gasped. "Brin…" she whispered. She didn't even hear the rest of the video. Panic-stricken thoughts cascaded through her mind.

Brin's there. Manticore has Logan. Oh my god, I was right, it's all my fault, I can't believe it. How did they find him? What do I have to do to keep him safe? If they want me to give myself up I will. I won't let anything happen to him if I can stop it, not again. I care about him too much to let them hurt him. There must be some way I can save him, save my Logan from them. I can't lose him, I… Cindy interrupted, talking over the rest of the recording.

"What? You sayin the black helicopter dudes have Logan? Damn, boo, how'd they figure out he knows you?"

"Shh," said Bling. "We don't know that they do." He rewound the tape and played it again. This time Max managed to hear more than the first sentence.

"This tape needs to be sent to Jonas Cale immediately. He has until noon on March third to deliver the stealth drone to the federal government. He must have the drone on wharf twelve on the Seattle waterfront at that time to meet his side of the deal."

"In return he gets ten million dollars and me back alive. If he chooses not to comply I will be killed." He turned his head away again. "That do, Director?" the tape was stopped before any reply was made.

"See, Max? They don't want Logan because of you. None of this is your fault." Bling's comforting words couldn't overcome the terrible fear in her heart.

"But Manticore still has him. And they'll still kill him unless I can get them what they want by this time tomorrow."

"What I don't get is why they didn't send the tape to Logan's family directly," said Original Cindy thoughtfully.

"Guess they thought that if Jonas had the tape and decided to ignore it no one would know. By sending it to Logan's, they could be sure that people who cared about him would see it and so could blackmail Jonas into saving his life by giving up the stealth drone." Bling replied logically. OC took a good look at the expression on Max's face. She'd never seen her homegirl look so scared.

"Don't worry, sugar. I'm sure Logan's rich relatives will come up with this stealth drone thing."

"Are you kidding? Logan hates his family, and the feeling is more than mutual."

"Then I guess you'll have to persuade them to help out." Bling was smiling now, imagining the faces of Logan's snooty relatives when Max started on them.

"Now persuasion I'm good at. I'm gonna pay good old Uncle Jonas a visit." She pulled the tape out of the machine and grabbed her jacket on the way out. "Later."

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

I know, this chapter is even shorter than usual.

Tell me what you think quickly and I'll post the next one in two days.


	8. Streaming Captive Video

A/n: thanks again for the kind reviews. They were very much appreciated.

Incidentally, I was watching Art Attack again the other day to remind myself of how Jonas talks and I noticed something. I was just wondering if anyone else had spotted that Otto, White's henchman from S2, was an extra in the episode. Just a random thought.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Chapter 8: Streaming Captive Video

Renfro swept grandly back into Logan's cell, Brin at her heels. The effect was lost on her prisoner. Logan was lying flat on his back on the floor, glasses resting beside him, apparently asleep. He'd balled up his sweater to use as a pillow so was wearing only a T-shirt. His well-defined muscles could be clearly traced under the thin garment. Renfro raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Wake up, Mr Cale," she said, in a voice laced with fake concern. He opened one eye to gaze dismissively at her before allowing it to drift shut again.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you came back, Director."

"I see you've made yourself comfortable. How's the headache?"

"Much better, thank you. And I'm not down here out of choice. My therapist always tells me not to sit in my chair too long, leads to all kinds of complications. I take it you want something?"

"Yes, it's time for you to make your ransom note via video."

"Ah, well in that case, I'll be right with you." Logan sat up and put his sweater back on before he reached for his glasses.

"Give Mr Cale a hand up, 734," ordered Renfro solicitously.

"There's really no need," said Logan. He transferred into the chair effortlessly and with grace while the two women watched in curiosity. He adjusted his feet on the footrest and snapped off his brakes. "Lead on."

As he pushed himself after Renfro Logan wondered how the hell he was going to get out of this alive. Jonas couldn't stand the sight of him, so there was no way he'd actually pay the ransom. I just hope Max doesn't come after me. Then again, the way I've treated her lately, I doubt she'd try anyway.

Renfro was intercepted as they progressed along the corridor. Lydecker stepped out in front of her, looking very pissed.

"What the hell are you up to now, Director? You're supposed to be…" he trailed off as he caught sight of Logan. "Cale? I thought you were dead."

"Long story… Lydecker, wasn't it?"

"You two know each other? How sweet," said Renfro.

"We met once, a few months ago," said Lydecker without looking at her. "What are you doing here?

"Apparently I'm being ransomed for something my family business is developing. I take it this is your day job?"

"Something like that."

"Scintillating as this conversation is, we really need to be going. Mr Cale has a recording to make." Renfro sounded annoyed at being excluded.

"What's so important that you need to kidnap a relative to get hold of it?" Lydecker asked.

"Don't ask me. I haven't been in the loop on Cale Industries since my father was alive. See you around, if your boss here doesn't kill me first."

"I hope she'll restrain herself. I'd like to hear that long story." Lydecker stepped aside to let the three of them through.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Tell me if you liked it. I'm gonna post again tomorrow I expect.


	9. Family Ties

A/n: the promised update.

Thanks for sharing your opinions with me. Keep it up and maybe I'll reward you with some mush at the end. Or possibly even a sequel…

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Chapter 9: Family Ties

"Hi, I'm here to see Jonas Cale? Got a delivery for him." Max flashed her Jam Pony ID at the butler or whatever who answered the door.

"This way, miss," he grinned, eyeing her appreciatively as he led her to a stuffy study. "Package for you, sir," he said, showing her in. Logan's uncle was sitting behind a huge desk sipping a Bloody Mary. He glanced up at the interruption.

"Hi, Jonas, you probably don't remember me. I'm Max Guavera, we met at Bennet's wedding?"

"Oh, yes, that's right," he drawled. "You were there with Junior. I'd never forget a face as lovely as yours. To what do I owe this pleasure?" The butler withdrew discreetly to eavesdrop from outside.

Max dropped the banter, her voice becoming deadly serious. "I need your help. Logan's been kidnapped. This videotape was sent to his apartment this afternoon. Either you sell this stealth drone widget you've been developing to the Feds for ten mil or they kill him."

"Really? I didn't think Junior'd be a target. He's never shown any interest in joining the family business."

"You knew this might happen and you didn't warn him?" She eyed him with contempt, then sighed. "Never mind. Logan only has another… 21 hours and 36 minutes. Call your people and have them get the stuff together."

"And why would I want to do that?" Jonas leaned casually back in his overstuffed leather chair, stirring his drink with a celery stick. "I could get at least a hundred million from the Russians. More, if they get into a bidding war with the British."

"You're serious, aren't you? For the sake of money you'd let your own nephew die. I can't believe something like you is related to a nice guy like Logan."

"We've never been close. I'm sure Junior doesn't expect me to go along with the ransom. I don't see why it would bother you. You're young and pretty enough to find yourself another rich boyfriend." Max leapt across the room and seized him by the throat, trying to restrain herself from snapping his neck.

"Logan is not my boyfriend. And you are going to make the call and give up the stealth drone or I will slap you like the bitch that you are. Understand?"

"I don't think so," Jonas managed to sound smug despite his restricted airway. "I just called security." Max just lifted him out of his chair with one hand. His face turned from red to purple from lack of oxygen.

Just then the promised security team burst through the door, four heavily built men holding guns. They paused in astonishment at seeing a woman as small as Max holding their employer in the air without apparent effort. That second was just enough.

Max dropped Jonas and blurred towards the men. The first went down to a spinning kick, the second to a chop across his windpipe. Three was dropped by a foot to the groin and a punch that broke his nose. The last managed to point his gun at her but she kicked it out of his hand before he could pull the trigger. She grabbed him in a headlock and compressed his carotid artery, restricting the blood flow to his brain so he lost consciousness. Then she spoke to Jonas as if nothing had happened, hand on hip, not even out of breath.

"Please. There isn't a security team in the world that can match me when I'm this pissed. Now you make the call and I won't kill you." Max raised a finely plucked eyebrow. "Do we have a deal?"

"What are you?" He breathed, staring at her like she'd suddenly sprouted horns and a tail.

"Let's just say I'm Logan's guardian angel. Now are you going to help him or do I have to hurt you?"

"I'll do it, I'll give them what they want. Just please don't kill me."

"Good boy. Now pick up that phone and get me Logan back."

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Slightly longer than the last one; am I forgiven?

Let me know what you thought.


	10. Long Story

A/n: Seeing as you asked so nicely, Maria656, I'll see what I can do.

I borrowed the Peter the SEAL idea from shywr1ter (who rocks, by the way). Hope you don't mind.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Chapter 10: Long Story.

Logan looked up as his cell door opened, expecting Brin or perhaps Renfro. He was a little surprised to see Lydecker enter the room, alone.

"Wondered if I'd be seeing you again anytime soon," he remarked.

"Thought I should take the opportunity while I can," the colonel replied, casting a considering eye over the man in the wheelchair. "Seems Cale Industries are involved with some pretty serious people."

"By which you mean Renfro, I take it. What is it they're building she wants so bad anyway?"

"A new type of hoverdrone. One mounted with twin 45 calibre automatics."

"Perfect assassin. No accountability. How would it identify the target?"

"Facial recognition technology. Biometrics, basically. All you need is a photograph."

"No wonder Renfro's after it. She seems the type to kill anyone who gets under her feet." A flicker of amusement crossed the older man's features.

"You've got that right." He sobered rapidly. "I won't lie to you, Renfro is a double crossing manipulative bitch who'd kill her own mother for the sake of a promotion. Even if your family pays up your chances of survival are slim." Logan chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Renfro really doesn't do her research, does she. Let's just say I don't expect my uncle to sacrifice something as big as this to save my life."

"Not a close family?"

"You could say that."

"You don't seem too worried."

"Worry accomplishes nothing, a good friend of mine told me once." Lydecker's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Well, I'll say this for you, Cale, you've got guts. This friend military?"

"For a while."

"Anyone I know?"

"I doubt it. Peter was an ex- navy SEAL who worked for me. So I take it this place is some kind of military base?"

"Something like that. Is that important?"

"Not particularly. Just wondering what an army colonel would be doing at a conference on genetic engineering."

"Doctor Tanaka's research provided an interesting technique for the treatment of wounded soldiers. Injuries similar to your own could be cured using his methods."

"Oh, so is this a military hospital? You seem more an active commander than one in retirement. And Renfro certainly isn't the type to hang around on the sidelines."

"I'm afraid the purpose of this base is classified."

"Oh, classified. So telling a journalist with… nineteen hours to live would be completely out of the question."

"Glad you understand. So how did you get away from the conference?

"The guys who were taking me up to throw me off the roof got disturbed, so they dumped me in one of the rooms while they checked it out. They never came back, so they must have got intercepted by some of the soldiers. I just stayed put until the stormtroopers found me. Not as good at dodging bullets as I once was."

"Then why did you go in there in the first place?"

"Like you said, Tanaka could have fixed my back, I figured some of his people could continue his work, maybe come up with something if I gave them a good enough reason."

"I see. Well, for what it's worth, I think it's a waste. Not many brave men left these days."

"Don't suppose you could see your way to helping me get out of here?"

"Sorry, Cale, if the Director found out she'd have me in a bodybag sooner than I could blink."

"Shame. Between us, we could really piss her off. I'm sure the powers that be wouldn't be too pleased even a disabled guy could get away from her clutches and deprive them of a brand new way of killing people."

"Are you planning something?"

"Let's just say I have a few ideas. No one'd ever know you were involved."

"I'll think about it."

"Don't take too long. If Renfro gets a hold of the stealth drone she'll probably have us both killed."

"True. I'll be back in an hour or so. Develop those ideas." He opened the door to leave.

"You bet I will, Lydecker." the colonel cast one last calculating glance at his prisoner before he left.

Well, thought Logan, that went better than expected.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Tell me what you thought.

Sorry this update is late, my computer's been playing up. I've written the next chapter on paper but I'll have to get round to typing it out. It may take some time.

Due to technical difficulties, chapter 13 of blitz might not be up until the weekend. Bear with me, guys.


	11. Betrayal

A/n: thanks once again for the great reviews, everyone. Sorry this is so late, it took me ages to figure out the new document manager.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Chapter 11: Betrayal

Jonas put the phone down. "That's it," he said. "The technicians will pack up the stealth drone and have all the data ready to deliver."

"Good. See how much longer life is when people help each other?" Max replied, satisfied.

"I still don't understand why you are so worried about what happens to Logan. I'll happily double whatever he's paying you." Jonas tumbled from his chair to the floor from the force of Max's tiny fist connecting with his jaw.

"Logan doesn't pay me anything, you money-grabbing son of a bitch! And if you value your balls I suggest you don't try and make that offer again."

"You must be in love with him then. A gold digger who actually cares about her victim. Junior never was good at spotting them."

"You think _I'm_ a gold digger? Have you actually met your wife? Or do you only roll her out for special occasions?"

"All the Cales have girls buzzing around them like flies. From what I heard, even Logan was quite the playboy when he was younger. He couldn't possibly have anything you would want except money."

"You'd be amazed," said Max. "What I don't get is why you hate him so much. What did Logan ever do to you?"

"The boy's never done a decent day's work in his life. He's useless."

"You don't know him at all, do you? You have no idea how many times I've found him sleeping on his keyboard because he's sat up all night working. Half the time you can't separate him from that computer with a crowbar."

"You call those little articles he writes work? If it wasn't for the trust fund he'd be penniless."

"Just because he doesn't make money from his writing doesn't mean it's not worth doing. Money isn't everything."

"And you'd know, I suppose, being a Greenwich Guavera?"

"No, I'd know being a bike messenger and trying to get by on 300 bucks a month after rent. Now on that note, I'd better bounce before I lose my job." She headed for the door, then paused and looked back as she reached it. "Oh, and Jonas? If you even think about screwing with me you're a dead man. Later." She swept out.

Jonas waited a couple of minutes before picking up the phone and dialling. Max tuned up her hearing and listened in from just outside the door.

"Gil? We have a problem. My nephew's been kidnapped. The ransom is the stealth drone." He paused to listen to the reply. "Not Alexander, my other nephew, Logan. Yes, the crippled one. No of course I don't want to pay, but his girlfriend's threatening to tell the world unless I do." Max tried hard not to grind her teeth.

"We have to set up the drone for an S and D on her. I've tried to buy her off, but she's not having it. Miss Guavera needs to be silenced. Good. Thanks, Gil, I appreciate it. This deal's going to set up Cale industries for the next fifty years. Call me when it's done."

Max stepped away from the door and headed out, wondering how a hoverdrone could be an effective search and destroy weapon.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Only short, I'm afraid. Hope you liked it. Let me know.

I'll try and get 12 up in a couple of days, although blitz and revision are giving me a real headache at the moment.


	12. Brin's Choice

A/n: sorry, guys, a levels wait for nothing, not even fanfiction. They're nearly finished now though, so I should be updating all my stories a lot more regularly from now on. Thanks for being patient with me.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Chapter 12: Brin's Choice.

Brin sidled back into Logan's cell, interrupting the planning of his escape. He watched her carefully, trying to assess the effect of his earlier conversation with her.

"Hey, Brin," he said, favouring her with one of his trademark boyish grins.

"The person you knew… who was he?"

"You mean Sam? A friend of a friend. Why?"

"No reason, he just… sounds like someone I used to know."

"So what does the director want now? Another video?"

"No. She just wanted me to check on you." From the way she looked away, it was obvious to Logan that Brin was lying.

"She doesn't know you're here at all, does she. You came here because you wanted to. Do you want me to die, Brin?" Asked Logan, looking up at her, mild curiosity the only emotion in his face. She just stared into his crystal blue eyes, lost for words. No one ever asked her opinion on anything at Manticore.

"It's a simple enough question. Do you think I deserve to die?"

"That is not up to me," she managed.

"It could be, if the Renfro tells you to pull the trigger. Would you do it?"

The girl's face twisted in confusion and she began pacing, muttering to herself.

"I don't… the director… I must follow orders… I have no choice… duty, discipline, mission… emotions are weakness…"

"Brin, if you want to leave, I can help you. I don't intend to stick around and let Renfro blow my brains out. I can take you with me. And I can find your family."

"No one can find my family. Not even the Director, let alone you."

"But I have something she doesn't."

"What?"

Logan's voice dropped to a whisper. "Zack's contact number."

"You really know Zack?" Breathed Brin, looking like the scared nine-year-old she had been the first time she escaped. "You've known all along what I am?"

"If you mean do I know about manticore and the fact that you're an x5, then yes. I've met several of your siblings."

"Then why don't you treat me like a soldier? All the norms who know about us fear us…"

"You're as human as I am, Brin. Probably more. And you have to make a choice. Either come with me or repeat this conversation to Renfro so she tries to torture the locations of the other x5's out of me. Only one person can make that decision; you have to do it for yourself."

"I have a plan I'm going to try either way, but I'd like you to come. I think Lydecker's going to help me out as well, but he needn't know you're involved until we're both gone. I know Max and Zack and all the rest would be ecstatic to see you. Zack might even stop being such a pain in the ass."

Despite herself, Brin smiled a little. She could imagine Zack and Logan not getting along. Logan could almost see the thoughts scrolling across her expressive face now her guard was down. There was hope, then fear, then indecision, and then finally, Brin looked up into his eyes. In hers he saw determination, nervousness and an almost plaintive appeal. He met her gaze steadily, with strength and encouragement.

"No," she said, softly. Logan caught his breath. He'd been convinced the girl would choose to go with him when he gave her the opportunity to meet up with the other x5's. He glanced up to study her face closely as she continued.

"I don't want you to die. Please take me with you?" There was pleading in her tone; she sounded like a little girl. Logan was engulfed by a wave of relief and satisfaction, combined with an almost fraternal urge to protect her.

"You only had to ask, Brin," he said with compassion. "Congratulations. You've taken your first step back towards freedom."

At that moment, Brin felt ten feet tall. Approval from Logan was like having her CO commend her on a mission, only better. Because he praised her for making her own decisions, not following orders, doing as she was told. Maybe somewhere there was a place where she would be rewarded for being herself instead of punished.

Brin made a silent promise to herself. If necessary she would protect Logan with her life, because he had made her believe she was more than a soldier. As far as she was concerned he had her undying loyalty.

And she did not intend to have to change her allegiance again.

**Sim's First Law: More reviews mean more updates.**

Review and tell me if you like.


	13. Therapy

A/n: hope you like this one. I think it's a much more fun way of killing a hoverdrone than the version we actually got to see on the show. It'd work perfectly too.

Chapter 13: Therapy

Max rode her bike through the streets of Seattle, deep in thought. On automatic pilot, she headed for the space needle, wishing she had her motorcycle so she could really clear her head. The fight with Jonas's security hadn't even taken the edge off her emotions; she burned with rage that Logan was in danger and his own family would do nothing to help him.

But it's not just that, she admitted to herself, dodging a beat up truck in traffic. The real reason I'm so pissed is that I'm… scared. I'm scared I'll lose Logan, that I'll never see him again, never get the chance to tell him… what? What do I need to tell him so badly? That his cooking and his shower aren't the only reasons I come over? That I care? That I need him? What! Damn, I need Original Cindy to tell me what's going on in my head, I don't get this emotion stuff.

Max cut through a line of cars at a sector checkpoint and headed down a narrow alley towards Jam Pony, oblivious to the sound of car horns from behind her. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she never even noticed the hoverdrone following her until it opened fire. Several bullets passed so close that she could feel the warm breeze of their passing.

She swerved her bike, causing it to overbalance, and even as she fell she glanced behind her to see the stealth drone lining up for another shot. Oh, shit, she thought, so that's what Jonas was on about. Dragging her bike back up, she began to pedal with all her Manticore-given speed, zigzagging to present a harder target. She took a hard turn into another alley much too fast, needing all her feline balance and reflexes to keep the bike from crashing into the wall. It took the hoverdrone a few seconds to follow. Aha, thought Max, it's not as manoeuvrable as I am. I know the perfect place to lose this sucker.

Adrenaline pulsed through her body as she accelerated even more, skidding on litter and swerving around overflowing dumpsters. She soon found what she was looking for; a few old planks leaning against a pile of garbage, one of her favourite shortcuts. She rode straight up the impromptu ramp and flew into the air.

Time seemed to slow down as Max experienced a moment of total clarity and focus. Her fear and denial seemed to evaporate, as she finally realised exactly what she had to tell Logan. She wondered at the revelation; it suddenly seemed so simple to her. There was only one label for the strength of emotion she felt for him. She tried to think the words, testing out the sound of them. I… lo…

Max landed on some second story scaffolding on a derelict apartment building and the real world came tumbling back to her. She pumped her feet on the pedals as the drone fired again, dodging the spray of bullets by inches. She turned the bike sharply through a huge broken window and weaved through the gutted apartment inside. She sped through the missing front door and gritted her teeth to roll down the stairs just beyond. She coasted forward through the front doorway, also with no actual door, and crossed the street outside, causing a minor traffic accident as she sped into the alleyway opposite. The drone had followed her through the building and took a few seconds to realise which direction she'd taken, by which time she was already halfway down the alley. She took a couple of swift turns before abandoning her bike and leaping onto a fire escape, getting to a level where the washing criss- crossed the street.

The drone hovered steadily into view, scanning the area for her. Max got ready for it to get into position, waiting patiently before she struck.

She leapt out above the drone and jumped across the narrow street, stairway to ledge, dropping a tattered grey bedsheet over it as she did. The sheet was pulled into the fan, clogging it so the drone could no longer stay airborne. As it crashed, striking sparks from the street, Max dropped down after it. She picked up a metal pole lying in the trash and landed several heavy blows on the drone until its engine stopped. The last strike took out the camera lens.

Max dropped the pole. "Thanks, buddy, that was a great way to relive stress. Let's do this again sometime, I have a very tense life. No? Maybe not. Let's put you to bed then." She tossed the drone into a dumpster and dusted off her hands before retrieving her bike and heading back towards Logan's place.

There's nothing like being chased and shot at for relieving tension, she thought absently. Except maybe going to see Logan.

Damn. I'd almost forgotten how worried I am for a minute there.

Tell me what you thought.


	14. Escape

A/n: thanks for the reviews again, guys. I'm going to concentrate on finishing this fic in the next couple of weeks because blitz is at a tricky stage and I need a break from trying to write the new chapter. Sorry about that.

Chapter 14: Escape

Brin returned to Logan's cell about an hour later. He looked up at her with concern.

"Everything going to plan so far?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. Colonel Lydecker has taken the director to the other end of the building to observe an X7 training session."

"You don't have to call me sir, Brin. My name is Logan. Did you get the weapons?"

"Yes." Brin passed him a suspiciously familiar handgun.

"Hey, this is mine. How'd you get hold of it?"

"I stole it when we brought you in, in case of emergencies. It's higher quality than the standard issue."

"What is it with X5s and larceny?" Asked Logan, pushing the gun out of sight down the side of his chair. Seeing brin's confusion, he sighed. "Never mind. Let's go."

They proceeded to Renfro's office, and the highest clearance computer teminal in the building. Brin maintaining their cover by pointing her standard issue gun at the back of Logan's head. None of the guards questioned further when she told them she was taking him for questioning. At last, Logan rolled into the office, Brin close behind.

"Ok, would you keep watch at the door while I do my thing?"

"Yes, sir."

"I asked you to quit calling me that." He pushed Renfro's executive swivel chair out of his way and smiled when he saw that she was still logged in to her computer.

Swiftly he accessed the files on the rogue X5's and dumped them onto a spare disk he found on the desk. Then he froze all the security cameras. Not as effective as looping them, but he didn't have time to do it properly. He checked the time; fifteen minutes left.

Next, he opened his online email account and sent a particularly nasty, and undetectable, virus he had saved there for emergencies to Renfro's computer. He set a ten minute timer on it so it would wipe her hard disk once he had finished with it, neatly getting rid of any trace that he had been in the system.

Finally, he changed the door override code to 7-15-15-4-2-25-5 (GOODBYE) so only he could use it, got into the security mainframe and set off every alarm in the building. Automatically, all the doors locked down, trapping every soldier, genetically enhanced or not, exactly where they were.

On the spur of the moment, he stole Renfro's laptop from her desk and stuffed it into the storage space under his chair with the disk.

"Ok, Brin, time to go home. Lead the way out."

The two escapees marched and rolled quickly to the main exit without incident, although the din of the alarms was starting to give Logan a headache. He punched in the code one final time at the external door and as it opened they saw a class of around twenty-five children in fatigues and their instructors outside, trying to get in.

Sorry it's so short, I'll try and update again soon. Nearly written 15 already.


	15. Educating Jonas

A/n: Thanks for your kind reviews, Maria656 and Angel452. I can't believe chapter 14 had 83 hits and only 2 reviews! Come on, guys, is a couple of minutes to write a review too much to ask?

I'm updating anyway, but I really don't feel my hard work is appreciated when you do this. Hell, two days ago there were bombs going off like 20 miles from where I live, and I still worked on this fic.

Chapter 15: Educating Jonas

Jonas was awaiting Gil's phone call in his office when a dainty hand tapped him on the shoulder. As he twisted around, his face met Max's fist coming in the other direction for the second time that day. He collapsed on his desk, out cold.

Jonas came around when Max splashed a glass of ice water on him. He sat up from the floor as she folded herself into his executive chair with catlike grace.

"Did I or did I not warn you of what would happen if you tried to screw with me?"

"Uh…" he stuttered, overwhelmed with shock, pain and fear.

"You set the stealth drone on me for trying to make you save the life of the only member of your family worth saving. There are no words that can describe how despicable you are, Jonas Cale."

"I should snap your neck right now. But I won't, because unworthy as you are you're the closest thing Logan has to family. Personally, I think you've done him more harm than good, but." She shrugged, and her voice hardened as she continued. "Besides, you have to make sure the ransom is paid. It will be paid, or I will personally make your life a living hell for a while before I kill you."

"But… how? How did you escape the drone?"

"I did what I was born to do. I kicked its shiny metal ass."

"But no human can destroy a stealth drone, it's not possible. You must be… oh my god, you're… Manticore?"

"How the hell do you know about Manticore?"

"The company supplies some of their equipment. You're an escapee?"

"What kind of equipment?"

"Tracking devices, surveillance, that kind of thing."

"You help the secret government agency I've been on the run from for the last ten years look for my family? Screw it, I'm going to kill you now."

"No! You said… for Logan's sake… please don't… I'll do anything… Let me live, please, I promise I won't tell him what you are…"

Max snorted derisively. "Geez, you really are dumb, aren't you? Logan knows exactly what I am."

"He knows? He knows you were made in a test tube and he still wants to help you?" Jonas looked as though the proverbial lightbulb had come on in his brain. "So that's why you're protecting him! You think unless I pay up he'll tell Lydecker where to look for you to try and save his own life."

Max's eyes widened, and then narrowed as she examined him critically. "You know, for you, that's not a bad deduction. Shame it's totally wrong, on three counts.

One, unlike you, Logan's smart enough to figure out that even if he ratted me out Lydecker would still kill him because he knows too much. Two, under no circumstances, torture, threat of death, anything, would Logan ever so much as contemplate telling Lydecker how to find me. If I thought he would I'd be halfway to Mexico by now. And three, even if I couldn't get you to pay the ransom I'd give myself up before I'd let anything happen to Logan. I am not going to let him get hurt again, not if I can help it."

Looking up into Max's determined dark eyes, Jonas had no doubt she meant every word. He gulped.

Please, please, please just press the magic button. You know you want to.


	16. Grand Theft Auto

A/n: I'm staggered by the number of reviews I got for 15. Now I do feel appreciated.

Also I want to say thanks to those people who expressed sympathy over the London bombings, your support means a lot.

Chapter 16: Grand Theft Auto

Both Logan and Brin froze for an instant, before the X5 moved protectively in front of her companion. At the sight of Brin, the children and their instructors snapped to attention.

"Ma'am! What is the situation, Ma'am?" Asked the man who seemed to be in charge.

"A computer malfunction has occurred. I am escorting this tech to check the door mechanisms in the other buildings for faults. All soldiers are instructed to return to barracks immediately."

"Yes, ma'am." The head instructor saluted and then turned to his troops. Logan did his best to keep his face blank as he watched the children, none more than six years old, march into the building. Their blank faces chilled him, dead eyes in their childlike guises. He struggled not to stare at what could have been younger versions of Max, Zack, Brin herself. The outrage he felt at seeing kids treated like this was overpowering. Logan made a silent oath to himself. No matter what it took, he was going to set these children free. There was no way on earth he was going to let Renfro and Lydecker get away with treating innocent youngsters like this. At last, the instructors passed inside and he closed and locked the door. He pushed his righteous indignation aside and looked up at Brin.

"Well, it should be a while before anyone manages to either bust the code or break down the doors, so hopefully we'll have a head start. We need to steal a car, an inconspicuous one."

"This way. Civilian personnel have separate parking." They headed over to the lot and Logan soon spotted a perfect getaway vehicle.

Brin headed for the nearest car, a shiny black pre pulse saloon. "No," said Logan, "take this one." He stopped by a battered dark green SUV a short distance away. "Less noticeable and easier for me to get into."

"Very well," said Brin, breaking in with ease. She unlocked the passenger door while Logan got into position to transfer inside. "Do you require assistance?"

"No, I do this all the time." He pulled himself into the seat and had his chair disassembled and stowed behind him in less time than it took her to hot-wire the engine.

"Let's get the hell out of here," said Logan, grinning infectiously across at Brin. She smiled in return and hit the gas. By the time they got to the perimeter the car was going flat out. The guards posted there fired at them, but Brin's reflexes prevented most of the bullets finding their mark. They crashed through the gates towards freedom in a shower of sparks, followed by a hail of gunfire.

After about an hour with no signs of pursuit, Brin allowed herself a moment of euphoria. She grinned hugely. "We're out. We're free, I can't believe it!"

Logan smiled at her enthusiasm. "Believe, Brin. You're never going back there again. I won't let it happen." Looking across at him, she saw the determination in his eyes and knew she'd picked a good leader.

"Thank you, Logan," she said, sincerely. If anything, his smile got wider.

"Gratitude is unnecessary, Brin. We helped each other out." He sighed, and his face fell a little. "I just wish we could have done something for those poor kids back there…"

"The X8's? They'd have killed us without a second thought. They were designed to be assassins." Logan actually shuddered. "Are you all right?" Brin asked, concerned. She'd been shaky after the first escape, she knew how it felt to be hit by the backlash of adrenaline and the enormity of being free. He smiled weakly at her.

"I'm fine. Just… brings back bad memories." Brin's brow creased in confusion. Logan didn't seem the type to be involved with these kind of events on a regular basis. He was a thinker, a leader, not a warrior. After a long pause, Logan spoke to her again.

"Take the next turning on the right. I have a friend who lives on a farm not too far from here. We can hide out there and I can phone home and tell everyone we escaped."

"Is it safe?"

"We're on the run from Manticore, Brin. Nowhere is safe. But in this neighbourhood the closest thing to it is Chris and Janey's place."

"If you say so." Brin took the turning.

Tell me if you liked.


	17. Why

A/n: thanks for all the reviews for 16.

Life in London is pretty much back to normal, except for the transport system being even worse than usual. Everyone's determined to carry on and prove we won't be beaten by terrorism. Thanks again for your sympathy.

Chapter 17: Why

Max was still trying to get her head around the barriers between uncle and nephew. "I know you don't like Logan. From what I gather you've never thought much of him. But he's smart, funny, good at what he does. Why can't you just be glad he's found something that makes him happy?"

"It's what he does that's the problem," Jonas replied. "My brother, Logan Senior, was a brilliant entrepreneur. He built up Cale Industries from a small manufacturing company into a multi-million dollar corporation in less than twenty years. When he died it should have gone to Junior, his son and heir, when he hit 21. I had to manage CI in the meantime, while he finished college. But the ungrateful boy didn't want it. After the pulse all he wanted to do was take a second degree, learn to write and try to protect the poor. As if they mattered."

"But why are you complaining? It got you control of the business."

"I freely admit I'm not half the businessman Logan was. And neither are any of my sons. But Junior is at least his father's equal. By the time he was fifteen he was a millionaire in his own right, from an Internet company he'd set up designing web pages. In his hands, Cale Industries could have been a world leader by now. And our stock could be among the most valuable on earth."

"Oh, so this is still about money? You think he could have made you so rich you'd never need to leave your private Caribbean beach bar and could just sit on your ass in the warm for the rest of your life. That and jealousy, that he had the gift but you didn't."

"What's more important than money?"

"Blood. Nothing is more important than being there for your family."

"And what would you know about family? You were made, not born."

"More than you'd think. A few months ago some guys tried to sell my sister to the Chinese. She was sick, dying because of some flaw in her genes. To get her out my brother and me had to ally ourselves with Lydecker, our own private antichrist, who then tried to betray us. In the end we had no choice but to let him take her back to Manticore to cure her illness. If we could both of us would have given our lives to stop that happening. No amount of money would have induced us to allow her to be taken. That is family. Something you could know nothing about."

"You don't think I care for my sons? I give them everything they could ever want. And it was Junior who cut himself off from the family, not the other way around. I'm his closest living relative and he avoids me like the plague."

"Is it any wonder after the way you've treated him? Did you even visit him in hospital?"

"Did you?"

"Of course I did. I'd only known him three days and I still went to see him."

"Why? Why should you care if some guy you'd just met got himself shot?"

"Why shouldn't you care that your nephew, who you'd known his whole life, was lying all alone in an ICU, fighting for his life?"

"Because I couldn't take the time off from the office. We sent flowers…"

"You spent money, when all he needed was your presence, to know that someone in his family still gave a damn."

"Bennett went when we heard he was awake, but Junior refused to see him. What was I supposed to do?"

"Being there to support him when he found out he was never going to walk again would have been a start." Just then, Logan's cell phone began to chirp in Max's pocket. "Hold that thought," she said, flipping the phone open and picking up. "Hello?"

"Hey, you," came the familiar greeting in the even more familiar voice. Max's heart skipped, and then accelerated to double its normal speed. A combination of shock and blinding relief flooded through her body at the realisation that Logan was definitely alive. It was some time before she managed to speak.

Tell me what you thought.


	18. IOU

A/n: thanks for the reviews everyone. In response to your requests this chapter is longer than normal. Hope you like it.

Chapter 18: I.O.U.

8:30 pm.

The SUV's high beams caught a road sign, and Logan squinted his tired eyes at it. "The farm's the next left, Brin," he said, suppressing a yawn.

"Understood," she replied, still focussed on the logistics of the escape.

"Brin… you really don't need to keep up all the military expressions. We can relax a little now. Unless there's a tracking device around here somewhere."

"Unlikely. It's the fact that they'll be following us I'm concerned about."

"There's no way they can know what direction we went in, and no official links between me and my friends. I was thinking we'd hole up there for a day or two until I can get someone to bring my car out here and then I'll go back to the city." Brin slammed on the brakes and turned to argue with him.

"You actually intend to go back to Seattle? Are you insane, Logan? Renfro will be searching the whole place! You wouldn't even get past the checkpoints."

"I'm needed there," he said simply. "Don't worry. I can get in touch with Zack and have him take you someplace safe. They'll be after you too, remember."

"I'm not going to let you go back into danger, Logan! You just rescued me from a place where torture and brainwashing had already broken me. You brought me back from the brink of becoming a mindless drone again." A haunted look crossed her face, making her look twice her age.

"It was… indescribable, knowing I hated what I was doing and not being able to stop myself, because I was afraid of what they'd do to me if they figured out I didn't want to obey. Lydecker even tried to twist my memories, make me hate Max and Zack for abandoning me. They could have made me do anything, killing my own siblings, or worse, helping to bring them in…" she shivered at the thought. "You saved me from that. And there is no way I am going to leave you until I've paid off my debt."

"What debt? If you hadn't wanted out on some level I couldn't have persuaded you to leave. All I did was provide an opportunity. If anything I owe you for your help in getting away."

"No! Logan, you're the reason I'm not there. You can't know what it was like. The weekly trips to Psy Ops, the drugs, the beatings, the endless training, the torture to make me betray my family… I couldn't stand it. Just meeting you, talking to you, seeing how you thought about the world helped me to resist, to feel like me again."

"I've only known you since this morning, Brin, I can't have been that much of an influence. You did it for yourself."

"But without you I would never have had the strength. I hated being ordered to abduct you because I pitied you, I thought a crippled journalist wasn't worth the effort. But when I met you, I admired the way you faced up to Campbell and Hatton. You showed more courage and determination than I'd ever seen before. But the fear of more reprogramming made me bring you in anyway. They did that to me. I am not letting them destroy you too."

"I have no right to give you orders anyway. If it means that much to you then feel free to stick around. Zack really won't like it, though. He gets pissed enough about Max staying put."

"Zack isn't my commander any more. You are."

"You don't need a commander, Brin. You just need a little help from family and friends. That doesn't come with a hierarchy." He caught the glint of lighted windows through the fence bordering the road. "The house is just around the next corner. Come meet my friends. They can be trusted not to ask too many questions."

"Why is that?" Brin asked, accelerating down the road.

"I've done them a few favours in the past. I arranged for a couple of orphaned children I came across to come live with them, Maria and Jude. Both had rough lives before Chris and Janey adopted them. The kids got a good home, and my friends got the family they'd always wanted."

"You're the proverbial fairy godfather, then?"

"I wouldn't say it was magic, but I do have my moments. See? You do remember how to talk normally."

The car pulled up in front of the house and Logan transferred stiffly into his chair. Just as he was getting settled, a dark-haired man about his age emerged from the front door.

"Logan? What are you doing here? And who's this?"

"Hey, Chris. This is Brin, she's Max's sister. Sorry to drop in on you like this, but it was kind of an emergency. Would it be ok if we crashed here for a couple of days?"

"After everything you've done for us? Of course it's ok. Just tell me no one's trying to kill you this time." Chris took one look at his face and sighed. "You really are good at getting yourself into trouble, Logan. I'll have Janey make up the pull out and we can put the camp bed in Maria's room. Are you being followed?"

"People are looking for us but they're not on our tails. Be best if we could hide the car in the usual place, though."

"No problem, I'll see to it. Janey! Look who's come for a visit!"

"Oh, hi Logan, you must be on the run again. Come on in, your friend too, you look exhausted."

"Thanks," said Logan, popping a small wheelie to get over the front step. Brin cautiously followed him inside. "Actually, the first thing I need is to borrow your phone."

"Go right ahead. You paid for it. Come along, dear," she said to Brin, ushering her towards the kitchen. "I'll heat you some soup, you look starving." Brin looked at Logan.

"It's ok, Brin, we're safe here. You can let me out of your sight, you know."

"All right." Brin warily followed Janey into the kitchen, leaving Logan alone with the phone. He swiftly dialled his cell and waited for it to be picked up. After three rings he heard a voice that could never fail to make him smile.

"Hello?" said Max, sounding worried.

"Hey, you," he replied, unable to resist.

Tell me if you like. I promise the phone conversation is coming next time.


	19. Arrangements

A/n: WOOHOO! One hundred reviews! You guys rule! I'm definitely going to write a sequel now. I'll probably try to finish blitz before I start it though so there could be a bit of a gap in between. Did I mention you all rule? Cos you do.

Chapter 19: Arrangements

When Max found her voice at last, the words tumbled out in a rush. "Logan? What happened? Are you ok? Where are you?"

"Slow down, Max, it's ok, he said, sounding concerned. Typical Logan, she thought, he's just been kidnapped and he's still worrying about me. "I escaped, I'm fine and I'm staying with the Lloyds."

"You escaped from Manticore? How?"

"I had help. You saw the videotape?"

"Yes. I've spent most of today trying to convince Jonas to pay up."

"And I thought I'd had a tough day. At least my trouble was worth the effort. Oh, and you might want to call Zack."

"Zack? Why?"

"I brought someone with me."

"Who?"

"Brin." Max could hear the smile in Logan's voice.

"You got Brin out? How?"

"I talked her into escaping. She's here right now."

"Are you sure she's for real?"

"If not, she's the best actor I've ever seen. I think she's trustworthy."

"Good enough for me. Have I ever mentioned that you're awesome, Logan?"

"I seem to recall you saying that once or twice. But thanks anyway."

"No problem, you earned it. So what's the plan now?"

"Well, it just so happens I do have a contingency for this kind of situation. Feel up for bringing my car out here to collect us? I'm sure Maria and Jude would love to see you."

"Sure. What do you need bringing out?"

"My escape kit's in the car like always, but I'll need my laptop and the little printer. A change of clothes for Brin would be great too, she can't be far off your size. Oh, and could you ask Bling to take all my files and computer equipment to safe house 3?"

"3? The house on Alexander? Are you sure? That's a pretty rough neighbourhood."

"Exactly. No one takes an interest in any unusual activity around there in case it earns them unwanted attention from the gangs. It's one of my most discrete places."

"Ok, I guess. But what are we going to do about Jonas? He's been dealing with Manticore; and he knows what I am."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement. Just tell Jonas there's a lot of money in it for him and I'll explain when I get back."

"Get back? You're coming here? But they'll be looking all over for you…"

"You of all people should know I can't just up and leave, Max, however much I might want to sometimes. Protecting the downtrodden is a full time job." Suddenly Logan sounded very tired.

"Look, Max, just bring the car up in the morning and we'll talk then, ok?"

"Ok. How's the head, anyway? Looked like a nasty lump."

"It's mostly the lack of sleep getting to me at the moment. Being unconscious doesn't count and I was up all last night."

"I'll let you get some rest then. See you tomorrow. And Logan? Stay safe."

"I'll do my best. See you."

"Later." Max hung up and allowed herself a moment to thank the blue lady, or whoever, that Logan was all right. Then she turned back to Jonas, still cowering on the floor.

"Luckily for you, Jonas, Logan has escaped without our help. And he says he wants to offer you a deal involving a lot of money, so I suggest you don't do anything irrevocable before you've spoken to him. Is that clear?"

"Yes… I mean no… I mean I won't do or say anything until I've talked to Junior."

"Good. Because if you do you're a dead man. Trust me on this. We'll be in touch." She unfolded herself and strode out of the room, leaving Jonas in a quivering heap on his imported Persian carpet.

Let me know what you thought.


	20. Questions

A/n: once again, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter.

This is a very quick update, because I want to try and finish this fic before I post anything else. It'll probably be about 30 chapters in the end though, so it could take a while.

Chapter 20: Questions

Logan put the phone down and pushed himself wearily into the kitchen, where Janey and Maria were bustling about making a snack for him and Brin. The X5 was sitting at the table, listening to mother and daughter chatter with a faint smile on her face. When Maria saw him enter, her face lit up.

"Logan!" She dashed over to hug him clumsily. "I haven't seen you since I got here! How's Max?"

"She's fine, I just talked to her. She's coming out to pick us up in the morning, you can see her for yourself."

"That's great," said Maria, delighted. "I can introduce her to my pony, Freddie. Does Max like horses?"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure she'll like Freddie." Logan smiled, pleased to see her looking so happy. Living with the Lloyds clearly agreed with Maria. Her once pale skin was tanned by the sun and her eyes were bright and alive; she looked like a normal teenager. Perhaps I am a bit of a fairy godfather after all, he mused.

"Let Logan come to the table, Maria, the food's ready."

"Yes, mom," the girl said, blushing as she moved away. A chair had already been removed to give Logan access to the table so he wheeled into the gap and locked his brakes. Standing behind him in the strong light, Maria was the first to notice the wound on the back of his head.

"You're hurt," she said with concern. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," said Logan, accepting a bowl of steaming chicken soup from Janey. "Thanks. Just a bump on the head. I'll be fine once the swelling goes down."

"Let me see." Janey served Brin and then checked the injury. "That's not just a bump, Logan. Eat your soup and I'll find the first aid kit." Logan rolled his eyes, but he was too tired to argue and his skull was aching again. Besides, he hadn't eaten for hours and the soup smelled wonderful.

Brin looked guiltily down at her bowl, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. She liked this place, with its warm, friendly atmosphere and the almost palpable happiness and affection of its occupants. While Logan had been on the phone Maria and Janey had refrained from bombarding her with questions; apparently Logan's presence and the idea that she was related to Max were enough for them to trust her.

She still couldn't help wondering why it seemed so normal to them to have him show up out of the blue in a stolen car with a total stranger and say he was being pursued. How many times could a crippled journalist have been on the run after all? Brin knew for certain now that her enigmatic rescuer was not only brilliant, compassionate, determined and resourceful; he was also dangerous. But why? What could he be hiding? Silently she swore to herself that she'd find out; she had to if she was going to help and protect him like he had her.

Chris got back from hiding the car just as Logan and Brin were finishing their meal. Seeing his wife unpacking the first aid kit, he called out from the doorway.

"The car's in the barn under a ton of hay, no one'll find it. Is someone hurt?"

"Logan's banged his head," said Maria solicitously. Janey moved to look more closely, parting his unruly blondish hair to study the wound.

"Looks more like someone's hit him with something. Must have been pretty hard, too, there's some dried blood here." Brin shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Logan caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. "I already told you it's nothing. I'm just tired, I haven't been sleeping much lately."

"I don't know how Bling puts up with you. The man must have the patience of a saint. I bet you've been too busy to do your exercises too. You really should take better care of yourself. I'd hoped Max might have talked some sense into you by now but oh no…" Janey chuntered on to herself while she fetched some water and rummaged in the box for cotton wool and antiseptic. Maria and Chris exchanged amused glances seeing her fussing over Logan. The patient himself missed the look; he'd removed his glasses and was rubbing his dry, itchy eyes.

The cold water felt heavenly on Logan's sore scalp. For the first time in over a week he completely relaxed. Brin noticed the tension leaving his muscles, but even so she needed transgenic speed to make it across the room and catch him when he passed out.

I'll update again tomorrow I expect. This story is really flowing at the moment.

One more thing: do you think I need to go back and put in a timeframe? Because I've been reading from the start and it feels a bit confusing the way the chapters jump about. Let me know.


	21. Nightmares

A/n: thanks for your reviews, guys. Sorry this is a bit later than I said, my internet's down cos the cat chewed a hole in the modem wire. Trust me, it's not the strangest thing she's ever eaten. I'm having to borrow a friend's computer to post this, so bear with me.

Chapter 21: Nightmares

Max was riding on a cushion of elation as she headed back to Logan's on her motorcycle. She'd already called Bling from outside the Cale mansion, and he was overjoyed at the news Logan was safe and well. Max had no doubt that he'd have packed the car with everything his employer could possibly need by the time she got there.

When she'd stopped off at her apartment to collect some clothes for Brin, Cindy had been equally pleased at the news. "At last," her best friend had said, "Now you and that boy of yours can finally get past all your issues and knock boots already."

"I'm just glad he's safe," said Max, absently, sorting through her jeans. Then she noticed Cindy staring at her. "What?"

"You didn't say 'we're not like that.' If I knew that's what it would take to get you to admit the way you feel about Logan, I'd have kidnapped him myself months ago."

Max just couldn't bring herself to wait until morning to see Logan; she felt a terrible desire to just run to him and never let him out of her sight again. Maybe that's what this 'love' thing is all about, she thought. I can't cope with not having him around. How the hell did that happen? She rounded the last corner and was heading towards Logan's building when her path was blocked by at least a dozen black military Hummers.

Oh, shit, she thought, swerving into a nearby alley and parking the motorcycle. She crept back to the mouth of the alley where she could see what was going on. Lydecker and about fifty of his men emerged from their vehicles and headed for the lobby, with several remaining outside on guard.

It was a recurring nightmare for Max; soldiers in black fatigues swarming over Logan's beautiful apartment, invading the safest place she knew. She felt violated, almost, imagining her own personal antichrist poking through the place that meant so much to her. There was little she could do, and the knowledge was tearing her up inside. The only thing she could provide was a warning; but if she knew Lydecker it was already too late. Max pulled out Logan's cell phone and called Bling.

"Hello?"

"Bling, it's me. I'm outside watching Lydecker's men surround the building. Where are you?"

"Sitting in the car two blocks away. I got a call from Matt saying there was a military convoy headed my way so I hauled my ass and Logan's files the hell out of there. I tried to call you but you didn't pick up."

"I, uh, have a lot on my mind. Must've just not heard the phone over my motorcycle. Meet you at safe house 3 in an hour?"

"Sure thing, Max. See you there."

Several hours later, Max parked Logan's Aztec outside the benighted farm. The area was completely still and silent. Not even Max's ears could pick up any sounds. She crept around the house to the back door and used her lock picks to open it before slipping inside. She made her way through the house until she reached the living room, where she could only stare at the tall figure lying on his back on the converted couch.

He looks so old, she thought, so tired and pale. The moonlight filtering through the window illuminated Logan's face, prematurely greying his fair hair and pale skin. The strong shadows seemed to deepen the worry lines in his skin, making him seem older than ever. Max had to remind herself he was only just into his thirties. It's funny, she thought, I've never seen Logan sleep in a bed before. He looks… peaceful.

Max made her way to Logan's side and knelt on the floor, reaching out tentatively to stroke his cheek. "What have they done to you?" She asked him softly, running gentle fingers back through his hair to brush the swelling on his skull. A sudden wave of terrible fear gripped Max at the realisation of how close she'd come to losing him. "What would I do without you, Logan?" She whispered, still stroking his face.

She was so intent on her unconscious love that she never noticed the black clad figure behind her until a small hand was laid on her shoulder. Max spun around and instinctively dropped into a fighting stance, ready to defend Logan at any cost.

"Brin," breathed Max, recognising her lost sister and relaxing her fighting posture.

Let me know what you thought.


	22. Dreams

A/n: Thanks for the reviews again, everyone. The chapters probably will be at least a bit longer from now on, since Max and Logan are reunited.

We now have a new modem wire, so my cat related technical difficulties should be over. I hope.

Chapter 22: Dreams

Logan found himself back in the corridors of Manticore, Brin at his side, entering the override code into the exterior door. Only this time when it opened the children outside were all pointing their guns at the escapees. Lydecker and Renfro stood side by side behind them, looking displeased but smug at the same time.

"Well, well, 734," said Renfro, "I'm disappointed in you. Looks like you'll have to go through the whole reindoctrination process again."

"What? Logan…" the terrified girl turned to her companion in desperate appeal.

"It was a set up from the beginning, wasn't it?" He said wearily to Renfro. "You wanted to test if Brin was one of your mindless drones again."

"We thought if the great Eyes Only himself couldn't persuade her to escape, she truly would be ours," she said, smirking.

"You know?"

"Of course we know. You've caused us quite a bit of trouble, warning the X5's when we discovered their locations. And of course there's the fact that you know where Max is. Possibly Zack as well." Her voice hardened. "And you will tell us."

"I will not," said Logan, equally firmly.

"Tell us where Max is and we'll give you your legs back." Logan smiled. They think that'll work? I tried to escape Manticore because I knew that if Max couldn't convince Jonas to pay the ransom she'd give herself up to save my worthless life. And I will not have that on my conscience too.

"What part of no do you not understand?" He asked. "The N or the O?"

"Either you co-operate willingly or we'll make you. Our torture techniques are very advanced."

"You've had enough practice, using them on innocent kids. I will never tell you anything."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, son," said Lydecker.

"Oh, but I can." Logan looked up at Brin. "Do you want to be tortured again, Brin?"

She shook her head mutely, almost trembling with fear.

"Me neither. Let's go down fighting." Logan pulled his gun from down the side of his chair and began firing. The first shot took Renfro in the chest, but the bullet meant for Lydecker whizzed over his head as he dropped to the ground. Brin was efficiently taking out the children, but Logan couldn't bring himself to shoot them. He looked out at them and saw Max's younger clone aiming straight for him, her eyes dead and soulless as she squeezed off the shot.

The bullet seemed to travel in slow motion, before impacting with his sternum in a shower of blood that tipped his chair over backwards.

Logan just lay there, knowing he was dying, and welcoming the fact. If I can't escape, at least this way I can't betray Max, or the informant net.

The young Max look-alike stood over him, her gun pointing at his head. Logan was again stuck by the empty, emotionless quality of the eyes he'd spent so many hours contemplating.

That's it. That's the difference. Max has spent her whole life running from what they tried to make her. She ran, because she didn't want to kill. Brin at least gave me some idea of the techniques Manticore uses on its precious experiments. And those poor kids… that was her once. I'm different now to what I was ten years ago. How can I judge her for what she did back then? If she ever found out what I've done… to my own family…

What's that quote? Guns don't kill people, people kill people. Max was a weapon. Now she's a human being. She has free will, and feelings, and she is more alive than anyone I know. Because she knows that this time tomorrow she could be dead, or in a cage, or both.

Geez, Logan, you're dying, for once in your life trust what your heart says instead of your head. You've been crazy about her since the day you met. She depends on you. And you need her around, not for Eyes Only like you've been telling her, but for Logan Cale. Because I've loved Max since the day I gave Bast back to her.

. Logan looked with pity up at his youthful murderer. Poor kid. No family, no childhood… only endless training and pain. It seemed to him that her face shifted subtly into that of his love, tearful and afraid, before everything faded to black.

He opened his eyes again on the Lloyd's couch, with Max standing over him.

Tell me if you liked it. This one was really hard, it took 3 goes before I got it right, so lots of feedback would be nice.


	23. Girl Talk

A/n: thanks again for your reviews everyone. This update fast enough for you, Mindy?

I did actually intend my chapter titles to be that way round. 21 contains a nightmare of Max's coming true, but 22 contains a dream that can't be entirely bad because it causes Logan to realise Max isn't a killer. Therefore, not a nightmare. Just wanted to clear that up.

Chapter 23: Girl Talk

Max and Brin sat side by side on the railing of the Lloyd's porch, gazing up at the night sky. Brin was the first to speak.

"You kept your promise, Max."

"My promise?"

"When you and Zack left me on the bench for Lydecker. You said you were going to come for me. And you did."

"No, I didn't. Leaving you there was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do; Zack and I should have gone in to save you months ago."

"You wouldn't have made it into the building and you know it. Then all of us would be back there. But Logan got me away, because he knew you."

"Oh, no, Brin, Logan would have tried to get you out whether he knew me or not. He's just like that."

"He wouldn't have been able to if he hadn't understood who I was and what I needed to hear to break the conditioning. And he knew that from you."

"What did he say?"

"He just told me how he views things. Reminded me what it is to be human, not just a soldier. And then he hinted he could get me in touch with Zack. That was enough. For some reason I trusted him the minute he asked my name."

"Yeah, Logan has that effect on people." Max smiled, remembering her own early experiences with him.

"How do you know him?"

"He's a friend of mine. I broke into his place a while ago and we kind of got talking."

"A friend, right. Then why did you tell him about Manticore?"

"I didn't have to. He already knew most of it; didn't take him long to figure out who I was. We have a quid pro quo. I help him and he helps me."

Brin went for the direct approach. "Help him in what way? What is it he does that's so dangerous?"

Max worded her reply very carefully. "He's a journalist. He researches corrupt businessmen and officials and exposes them. Under aliases, of course, but if anyone works out who did the writing it can be… risky."

"Then why does he do it?"

"Because he can. And because no one else wants to. Anyway, how did you escape?"

Brin noted he swift change of subject, but briefly outlined the events of the day. "…And then as soon as Logan got off the phone to you he passed out."

"Passed out? Why? Is he hurt?"

"As far as we can tell, he only has a minor concussion. It was exhaustion, more than anything else. I was the one who picked him up at 5am this morning and I don't think he went to bed last night."

"Trust Logan. Working himself into the ground as usual."

"No, actually, from what I saw he was just staring out of the window. Looked like he had something on his mind."

"Really? I'd noticed he was acting a little off lately; I just hope it's not…" a sudden image of the photos Max had discovered that morning flashed into her thoughts. "Never mind," she said quickly, seeing Brin staring at her.

"You and Logan are… close?"

"Yeah, I guess so. We've been through a lot together."

"You're lucky to have him there for you."

"Yeah, I know. Did you ever trust anyone with your secret?"

"Never. Zack moved me from city to city every three months; as soon as I started to settle in I had to leave again. What would be the point of forming bonds with a place or people?"

"I was never part of Zack's plans. I've been here in Seattle more than two years now. I have a job, an apartment, friends… and Logan. The only thing I'm missing is contact with my family."

"Not any more. I'm coming to the city with you. I'm going to repay Logan for helping me escape. Lydecker will be after him to try and recapture me; I owe him my protection."

"Really? That's great! I've only seen three of us apart from you since the escape, and I never really got a chance to talk to them."

"Apart from Zack checking up on me, you're the first X5 I've met since '09. He made sure to keep us separated."

"I called his voicemail from the safe house and told him you were out. I don't know if he'll call back or just show up."

"I hope he doesn't come here. Because I'm not leaving Logan, whatever he says."

"Now that will get Zack pissed. Not only does Lydecker know I live in Seattle he now also knows Logan is around somewhere and in contact with you."

"Zack's not in charge of me any more."

"Good for you. Have you rested since you got here?"

"No. I wanted to stand guard over Logan in case a search party arrived."

"Well, I'm here now; I'll watch him. You go get some sleep. You know I have shark DNA."

"You and Jondy never did need as much rest as anyone else. Between us, we can keep a 24-hour guard on Logan."

"I don't want Lydecker getting his hands on him any more than you do. We'll work something out. Go on, take a break. I'll wake you if anything happens."

"Ok, Max." Brin hopped down from the rail and turned to look up at her. "It's good to see you again, my sister," she said. Brin then headed for Maria's room, where a camp bed had been set up for her on the floor.

Max smiled, and returned to Logan's side to just watch him sleep, filled with an immense but unspecific gratitude that he was ok. She gazed fascinated as the moon set and the sun rose, bringing the colours of youth back to his features. He seemed gilded, almost; the returning daylight turned his dark blonde hair into a golden halo.

Shortly after dawn, she noticed the movement of his eyelids and wondered with concern what he was dreaming about. He stirred slightly, and then his stunning crystal blue eyes fluttered open. He squinted up at her, and spoke only one word.

"Max?"

Let me know what you thought. I'll definitely be updating again soon.


	24. Awakening

A/n: Thanks again for your reviews everyone. This is the longest chapter I've posted so far, so I hope you enjoy it. I have a lot of betaing to do at the moment though so the next one could be a couple of days.

Oh, and just to make it absolutely clear, those of you following my S2 fic Seattle Blitz: I promise I am going to continue it as soon as I've finished this one. Honest!

Chapter 24: Awakening

"Max?" Said Logan, trying to extricate himself from his dream. He sat up a little, blinking owlishly.

"Hey, you," she replied, smiling softly. "How're you feeling?"

"Confused. Last thing I remember I was in the kitchen and Janey was looking at my head. Did I black out?"

"Uh huh. From what Brin said it was mostly exhaustion. When was the last time you slept?"

"Um, well, my cell wasn't too comfortable… and I was working last night and lost track of time… and the night before I was trying to hack Federal Corrections…"

"How long, Logan?"

"Three days, more or less."

"Three days? Dammit, Logan, you know you can't do that! Even I get more sleep than you. Oh, Bling is so going to kick your ass when we get back."

"Only if you tell him." He favoured her with one of his most charming grins; made all the more powerful by his missing glasses and sleep-dishevelled hair. "Please?"

Max flushed slightly, and then rolled her eyes. "Oh, all right, I won't say anything, in the interest of keeping your ass in one piece. But only on the condition you promise not to do it again."

"Ok, I promise I'll get more rest in future. That good enough?"

"It'll have to be. What about your head? Any other injuries?"

"I'm fine, Max, check for yourself if you don't believe me. They were quite nice to me, for Manticore anyway."

"What, you mean apart from abduction, assault and death threats?" Max sat beside him on the couch and examined his wound.

"Like I said, nice for Manticore." Logan was trying very hard not to think about how close she was; the sensation of her fingers running through his hair was very distracting.

"Looks like the swelling's gone down from last night," Max said, absently.

Logan looked up into her eyes. "Last night? What time did you get here?"

"Around midnight. I didn't want to risk breaking curfew, so…" she shrugged. "Besides, it was getting dangerous around your place. Lydecker and a full containment unit moved on your apartment around 9 last night."

"Did Bling get away? What about my equipment?"

"Yes and yes. Matt warned him about the convoy; he was long gone with your computers by the time they got there."

"Good." Logan became aware of how close they were, her arms still around his neck, their lips only a couple of inches apart. Suddenly something in Max seemed to crumble. She hugged him tightly, pressing her warm skin against his.

"I missed you," she whispered, fearfully. "I don't know what I would have done if…"

Logan returned the gesture, wrapping his strong arms around her slender form. He stroked her hair with one hand, gently, almost a caress. She leaned even closer in response, sighing deeply. "I missed you too," he replied. "And not just the last couple of days. I've been hiding something from you…"

Max turned so she could look into his eyes, brought up a hand and pressed a finger wistfully against his lips. "I know. I found the photographs. I can't say I'm happy about you talking to Lydecker, but I can understand why you did it."

"I'm sorry, Max, I should never have betrayed your trust like that. I was just so scared that something would happen to you..."

"It's ok. I don't blame you for being freaked out. I am too. I guess I should go."

"Go? Why?"

"Because you know what I've done, what I'm capable of. I'm a killer, Logan, I don't expect you to be able to deal with that." Reluctantly, she began to move away. Desperate to stop her leaving, Logan took drastic action. His hands tightened on her body, pulling her close again, and he pressed his lips firmly, but with unmistakable tenderness, against hers.

Their lips parted and Max and Logan were once again gazing into each other's eyes.

"You are not a killer, Max. You are a beautiful, independent, compassionate woman who will risk everything for the people she cares about. You have fought against being a killing machine your whole life. You are… unique."

Max allowed the ghost of a smile to form on her features. "When you say that I can almost believe it's true."

"Maybe because it is."

"I'm going to need a little more convincing."

"I think I can do that. You can tell me anything, I won't judge you for it."

"You can't say that yet, Logan. You don't know what I've done."

"But I know who you are. Trust me?"

"More than anyone. I… I want to tell you, but if I do you won't want to know me any more." Max sighed, pressing herself a little closer to him. "How do you do it, Logan?"

"Do what?"

"Make me talk to you. I've told you things I've never told anyone before, and I still know less about you than I did when we met."

"Years of experience worming evidence out of informants, mostly. Gets to be a habit after a while. But… if it would make you feel better, maybe I could fill in a few blanks for you."

"As in a quid pro quo? I get to hear about your messed up past if you get to hear about mine?"

"Why not? It's worked out ok so far."

"Guess so." They just smiled at each other for a moment, before the sound of footsteps on the stairs reached their ears. Max stood up hastily just as Maria crept into the room.

"Max! You're here already! And Logan's awake. Are you feeling better now?"

"Much, thanks, Maria. Is Brin still sleeping?"

"Yes, I think so. Do you need anything?"

"Some water would be great, thanks."

"I'll get you some. Then, later I can show you my pony."

"Looking forward to it already." Max smiled at the girl. It gave logan a deep sense of satisfaction to know he'd made Max happy by helping her. Maria left to fetch the water, leaving Max and Logan alone again.

"We'll have to talk when we get back, I guess," said Max, smiling gently. "Where we won't be interrupted."

"Yeah. Later. Could you get my escape kit from the car, please? I really need a change of clothes."

One of her eyebrows shot up. "Ordering me around already, Logan?"

"No, just asking nicely. Pretty please?" He grinned at her again. Max threw up her hands.

"Ok, fine, I'll get it," she said, turning to leave. On her way out heard her mutter something that sounded very much like "Dimples should be banned."

Did you like? I won't know unless you tell me…


	25. Breakfast At Janey's

A/n: Many thanks for your reviews. Sorry this is a bit late everyone, I'm really busy at the moment.

Chapter 25: Breakfast At Janey's

By the time Max had got back into the house with the escape kit Logan was already sitting up in his chair, glasses back in place, chatting with Maria while he sipped the water she'd brought him. The girl blushed deeply every time he looked at her. Max smiled to herself. Looks like Maria has a crush on Logan. Knew she had taste.

"Got your stuff, Logan. Hey, Maria, is Jude up yet?"

"He's in the bathroom. Mom'll be making breakfast soon, he'll be down then."

"Do we have time to go out and see your pony before it's ready?" Max asked.

"Sure." Maria looked hopefully at Logan.

"You girls go ahead," he said. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should wake Brin…"

"You don't have to guard me every second, Max. I'm not going to disappear. Go on." When she still hesitated, he raised his eyebrows at her. "That was an order."

She gave a little mock salute. "Sir, yes, sir."

Max and Maria went outside, the young girl talking excitedly as she led the X5 over to the stables. "This is Freddie." The chestnut pony snickered and tossed his head, more interested in the carrots his visitors had brought than who they were.

They petted the horse for a while, before Maria shyly asked, "so, is Logan your boyfriend, or…"

"It's complicated," Max replied. "I wouldn't call him my boyfriend, exactly."

"Then what would you call him?"

"I don't know. Haven't figured it out yet."

"Really? But he's so…"

"Yeah, he is." Max allowed herself to remember what had happened between them a few short minutes before. "But enough about me and Logan. What about you? You seem to like it here."

"I love it here; it's great. I have Freddie, and Jude, a real family. I go to school, and I have friends; we hang out at weekends and have sleepovers."

"Lucky you. D'you have a boyfriend?"

The girl flushed bright red. "No. But there is this boy I like, Jason, he lives nearer town. I think maybe he might ask me out."

"Good for you, Maria. Nice to know you're happy."

"Max! Maria! Breakfast's ready!"

"We should go. Come on, I'll race you!"

Max did no more than keep up with Maria on the way to the house; if she'd been trying she could have covered the distance in less than thirty seconds. They went into the kitchen where Logan, Brin, Jude and Chris were already at the table.

"Wash your hands before you eat, girls," called Janey, putting a huge stack of pancakes in front of Brin. She looked like she was having the time of her life looking after them all. "Here, sweetie, have some bacon with that. Look at how thin you are, you need feeding up."

"Don't say that, Janey," remarked Logan. "If she's anything like her sister she'll eat you out of house and home. I should know; my grocery bills have doubled since I started cooking for Max."

"Well you shouldn't be so good at it then," said Max, sitting down beside him. "Besides, you forget to eat if I'm not there to remind you. Pass the butter." Logan rolled his eyes, but passed it across to her anyway. Max smiled when she saw Jude practically drowning his pancakes in syrup.

"So what are you up to, Jude? Helping out on the farm?"

"I like to feed the chickens," he said, seriously. "I gave them all names and I get to collect the eggs too. And dad says soon I can have my own pony."

"Wow. Sounds great."

"Jude's doing really well at school, too," said Janey proudly. "He's better at math than I am. And his drawings are great."

"Really?"

"I'll show you them after breakfast if you like."

"I'd love that, Jude. It's a shame we can't stay longer, you could give us the guided tour."

"Maybe we could come out one weekend," Logan suggested. "If that's ok with you."

"Of course it's ok. We'd love to see you here for a social visit for a change." Chris was grinning at the prospect.

Max had never experienced such a joyously chaotic meal. She felt like she belonged there, like the whole gathering was made up of her own family. It was perfect; even sitting squashed between Logan and Maria on a rickety stool felt… right. Although that might just be because of what just happened with me and Logan. I mean, we kissed. And neither of us were in danger of death like last time. He didn't declare his undying love for me or anything mushy like that; he didn't have to. All he did was say he understood, that he'd let me into his life. He knows I've killed, and he still wants me around. I can't believe it really happened that way. It's like a dream I can't wake up from, like in that movie he loves so much.

Then again, it might just be being close to him that's making me feel so happy. God, I am so whipped already.

All too soon, the meal was over. While Maria and Janey cleaned up, Logan took Brin into the living room to make her some fake ID. Max went to look at Jude's pictures. Janey was right, they were exceptional. Much earlier than she'd have liked, Max was sitting in the passenger's side of Logan's Aztec waving goodbye as the farmhouse disappeared into the distance. She sat back and sighed.

Logan noticed the sound and turned towards her. "You know, in a couple of weeks I might be up for a short vacation…"

Max beamed. Impulsively, she leaned across and planted a firm kiss on his cheek.

Tell me what you thought.


	26. Homecoming

A/n: Thanks for the reviews, guys. Just in case some of you hadn't worked it out, the movie I was referring to in the last chapter was of course the ultimate hacker flick, The Matrix.

Chapter 26: Homecoming

Logan handed his pass to the cop at the entrance to sector 3. This should be the last chance for anyone to stop them before they reached the safe house. If anything he was surprised by the ease of their re-entry into the city. Lydecker must think I'd have to be crazy to come back here. Good thing he doesn't know about Eyes Only.

"Have a good one," said the cop, eyeing Max and Brin as he handed the pass back.

"Thanks," Logan said curtly, not liking his tone. He drove away and took a few random turns in case they were being followed.

"We're clear, Logan, no tail," said Brin from the back seat.

"Good. We can head for the safe house then. Bling should be there, right, Max?"

"Yeah, he said something about waiting for you to get there so you couldn't talk your way out of doing your exercises."

"Hey, I have just been kidnapped, imprisoned and then escaped from a top-secret military installation. Doesn't that count?" he exclaimed half seriously.

"Not for your ROM, it doesn't. Maybe Bling'd let you skip the weights though, seeing as you're tired."

"Oh, how generous of him," Logan muttered sarcastically.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Who's Bling?" Asked Brin timidly.

"Just my physio. Don't worry, he knows the deal with Manticore."

"How many people have you told?" Brin's voice was incredulous as she turned towards Max.

"Uh, four people know, if that's what you mean. My roommate, Original Cindy, Logan of course, Bling, and Sebastian. All of them can be trusted." There was a long pause while Brin digested this information. Logan broke it as he turned into Alexander Street.

"Anyway, this safe house is fairly big, so you can stay with me for now, Brin. There's no room at Max's place."

"Plus it means I can keep a constant guard in case Lydecker tracks you down." Logan smiled at the obvious concern in her voice.

"Not likely. I've had plenty of practice at hiding. But if it makes you feel better, go ahead." Max cut in with her own worries.

"Lydecker raided your apartment, Logan. What if he found the details of your safe houses?"

"He couldn't have. None are owned under my name, and the only records in the apartment are on the computer. Bling took that out long before the colonel got there."

"He must be wondering how you got so good at this." Logan glanced across and was warmed by the anxiety in Max's dark eyes.

"Let him look at my FBI file; nothing incriminating there at all. I should know, I wrote it. One of my better works of fiction. Don't worry, Lydecker won't get anywhere."

"I hope you're right." She didn't sound too confident.

"Me, too." Logan pulled up outside a dilapidated looking house and tossed Max a set of keys. He decided to lighten the tone a little. "Make yourself useful and unlock the garage, Max?"

"What's in it for me?" she cocked a questioning eyebrow at him. God, I love it when she does that, he thought irrelevantly.

"Lunch cooked by your own private master chef?"

"Deal." She climbed out and opened the door. Logan pulled the Aztec inside with practised ease. The connecting door to the house opened just as he was finishing reassembling his chair.

"At last!" Said Bling, in mock annoyance. "I've been waiting for you all morning. Had to cancel all my appointments again."

"Sorry to put you out, Bling. Next time I'll try to schedule my kidnapping to make it more convenient." Logan replied dryly as he transferred. A broad grin spread across the therapist's face and he slapped Logan firmly on the back.

"Good to see you're your usual sarcastic self, man. I was worried that bump on your head would have scrambled your brain."

"I've had worse, if you remember," Logan smiled back. "Oh, this is Max's sister Brin. She'll be staying with me for a while."

"Hi," said Brin shyly.

"Welcome to the madhouse, Brin," said Bling, holding the door open for Logan to enter.

"Oh, it's not all bad." Max had just finished locking the garage door. "It's the cookhouse too, remember?"

"Later, Max. Right now I need to check the files I copied on the escapees. Then we have to deal with Jonas."

The bantering tone dropped from her voice. "What are you going to do about him? I think I scared him into keeping quiet for now, but it won't last."

"Don't worry; I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse."

"If you need me to deliver the horse's head, you only have to ask. The guy gives me the creeps."

"I don't think that'll be necessary. I'm going to threaten the thing he cares most about."

"His pocket. I knew you had a mean streak in there somewhere."

"Talking of mean… I think there's one more thing you need to do to earn that lunch."

"What?"

"Go pick up Jonas and bring him here. My uncle and I need a little chat."

"Here? That's a security risk and you know it, Logan."

"Not after he hears what I have to say. I know my uncle, Max, he's very… co-operative… when money's involved. It'll be ok."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"All right, then. But it had better be a culinary miracle."

Tell me what you thought.


	27. Blackmail

A/n: Once again, thanks for your reviews. Nice to see you back, maria656.

Chapter 27: Blackmail

Jonas had had a stressful night. He'd hardly slept from nerves about what his nephew was going to do to him for refusing to pay the ransom for his return. When the intruder slipped soundlessly inside he was pacing around his study, chugging back his third scotch of the morning.

"I'd go easy on that stuff if I were you," said Max. "You're going to need a clear head for this meeting." He turned to see her leaning against the doorframe. "Get your coat. You don't want to be late."

Max virtually dragged Jonas into the safe house and slammed the door behind her. "Logan! One dirtbag here for you, as requested."

"Through here, Max." She walked into the dining room and saw Logan working at the table on his laptop. He closed it down to devote his full attention to the meeting. She recognised the icy glint in his crystal blue eyes and grinned. Not many people deserve a grilling from Logan in this mood, but I think Jonas' earned it. I mean he did try to kill Logan, and me. Let alone the fact he's been collaborating with Manticore.

"Ah, Uncle Jonas, so glad you could come. Please, sit. As you can probably tell, we're a little busy at the moment, what with being on the run and all, so let's get straight to the point, hmm?"

Jonas sat down opposite his nephew, almost trembling with fear. Max looked from one to the other, and marvelled at the difference. Logan's so in control, just like when he's making his broadcasts. Jonas looks like he's about to wet himself. They so can't be related.

"You have been developing tools of assassination to sell to the highest bidder. You were not prepared to sacrifice what I'm sure was a healthy profit margin to save my life. You tried to kill Max to keep anyone from finding out. You know that she's a Manticore escapee. Am I correct so far?"

"It's all true, I admit it. Just please don't let her kill me, Logan, please, I'll do whatever you want…"

"I don't 'let' Max do anything. She makes up her own mind. And under the circumstances, I'm sure you'll find the offer I'm making very generous."

"Firstly, you will destroy all records, plans and prototypes of the stealth drone. It will never go into production, understood?"

"Yes, yes, of course, whatever you say."

"Secondly, you will terminate all government projects including the standard hoverdrone chips immediately. Thirdly, all current and future projects being developed by CI must be personally approved by me. If I say you so you will discontinue them at once. And don't try to deceive me; I'll be going over the accounts with a fine toothcomb."

"Failure to abide by any of these conditions will result in a detailed account of the last few days landing on the desk of my employer. He can make life very difficult for you."

"H-how? Who is he?"

"No one knows. Even my superiors in his inner circle only call him Eyes Only."

"_Eyes Only?_" Jonas' jaw was flapping like a landed carp. "But… but…"

"Oh, don't look so shocked, uncle. Don't tell me you actually believed I was shot by accident? Fortunately for me he's an equal opportunities employer." Logan leaned forwards and rested his chin on his steepled hands.

"You left me to die, Jonas, when you could have saved my life with a phone call. All in the name of greed. Think how that'll look on the front pages. Businessman refuses to pay ransom for crippled nephew. But of course I'm not just your nephew, am I? You do remember signing the adoption papers after Dad died, yes? To make sure you had control over my shares?"

It was Max's turn to let her jaw drop. What? Jonas adopted Logan? He never told me that! Then again, I doubt he's exactly proud of the fact. How young must he have been when his parents died? He never told me anything about them… Oh, he has some serious explaining to do…

"Yes, I remember, but I wanted to take care of you, it wasn't all about the company…"

"It would be nice if I could believe that. But I've known you too long." Logan leaned back in his chair.

"Finally, there's the fact that you now know that Max is an X5 and I'm part of the Informant Net. If you divulge that information to anyone in any way…"

"She kills me?" Whimpered Jonas.

"Oh, no. If you betray us I'll kill you myself." The determination on Logan's face was unmistakable; his eyes were like chips of iridescent sea ice.

Max had no doubt he meant every word. It's just like at Cape Haven; he was determined to protect me at any cost then as well.

"You'd kill me? In cold blood? I don't believe it."

"Trust me on this, Jonas, if you tell on us my blood will definitely not be cold. But yours will, after a couple of hours. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes… Yes, I'll do anything you want, just please don't kill me."

"Good. That's settled then. You may go. Escort him out, please, Max."

Jonas followed her to the door; she didn't speak until he was outside in case Logan heard. "If you know what's good for you, Jonas, you'll stay the hell away from Logan in future. I can do a lot of damage without killing you, much as you deserve it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Miss Guavera, perfectly clear. Tell Junior… Tell him I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Is that all you got?"

"What else is there I can say?"

Max had to concede he had a point. "Just go away and don't come back. Logan has more important things to worry about." She closed the door dismissively and headed back towards the dining room. Her sharp ears picked up the sound of his cellphone ringing from the hall.

"Hello?" He sounds distracted, thought Max. Jonas must have got to him more than I thought. She reached the doorway just as Logan spoke again.

"What do you want, Lydecker?"

Tell me what you thought. Sorry about the cliffhanger, everyone. I should be posting again in a couple of days.


	28. Uh Oh

A/n: Once again, many thanks to those of you who reviewed 27. Hope you like this one too.

Chapter 28: Uh Oh

As Max shepherded Jonas out of the room, Logan slumped in his chair. That was a confrontation I could have done without, he thought, rubbing his eyes. Telling Jonas I work for Eyes Only probably wasn't the safest thing to do either. Still, it was almost worth it to see the expression on his face. And I think we scared him enough to keep him quiet.

I'm going to have to explain the whole thing with my family to Max now, aren't I. I really wish I hadn't offered; but if it helps her, then what's bringing up a whole lot of unpleasant memories? I should go back to sleep; I don't think I'm making a whole lot of sense.

Logan's musings were interrupted by the chirp of his cell phone. He was half tempted to ignore it. But it's probably important, he thought, sighing. Matt or someone checking to see if I'm back yet.

"Hello?"

"I don't recall agreeing to help you abduct Brin, Cale."

"What do you want, Lydecker? How did you get this number?"

"You don't bribe your cell phone company enough. I want Brin back. Where is she?"

"How should I know? She dumped me at the edge of Seattle and took off with the car. Probably halfway to Mexico by now."

"Come on, Cale, I know that's not true. I know you know who she is, who I am."

"I don't _know_ what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Cale, it doesn't suit you. I searched your apartment, remember?"

"So?"

"So, I found the big space where you office used to be. And I wondered why it was so important for you to remove all the equipment."

"Even while I'm on the run from Renfro I have deadlines to meet."

"And then I found the real clincher. The bottle of tryptophan in your medicine cabinet."

"How is that significant? It's not a controlled substance."

"But it is used by X5 to treat their seizures."

"What the hell is X5? I don't know what you're accusing me of; my physio recommended the drug to me. Tryptophan helps to prevent muscle spasms caused by my injury."

"Congratulations, that's a very credible story."

"It's the truth."

"I doubt that very much. Remember our first meeting?"

"I'm hardly likely to forget almost getting killed."

"You exchanged yourself for the women. There was one young lady there who was not as she appeared. She showed up pretending to be a journalist named Rachel Glasser, but that was just a cover. Her real name is Max."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I think you know her. The trick you pulled on the computer system – congratulations on that by the way, it really pissed Renfro off - would require a hacker of very high ability. I know Max is in contact with a top-level hacker. She escaped me several months ago with his help. Your help."

"Look, Lydecker, I don't know where you're getting these wild theories from, but…"

"Not wild theories. There are too many coincidences. Brin didn't want to leave, but you were able to persuade her. You exchanged your life for Max's. You keep tryptophan in your apartment. You're an excellent computer hacker. I wouldn't be surprised if you were connected to Eyes Only somehow."

"Have you always had a thing about conspiracy theories? Sounds like you could use some professional help."

"Not as much as you will when I catch up with you. The only way you can stop us looking for you is to tell me where Brin is."

"I told you, I don't know. We co-operated to get away from Renfro and then we went our separate ways."

"Then what about Max? Where is she?"

"For the last time, I don't know a girl called Max."

"Strange. Your building security guard recognised a picture of her right away. He said she dropped by your apartment frequently, often late at night."

"Since when was everything I do your business?"

"Since you started helping my kids avoid me. If you don't tell me where they are I'm going to make you the most wanted man in the city."

"Do what you want, Lydecker; you're just wasting your time. I can't tell you anything you want to know."

"On the contrary, I think you can give me a lot of useful information."

"Shame you'll never get the chance to test the theory. Good luck, Lydecker, you'll need it." Logan hung up and buried his face in his hands. Oh, shit, was his only conscious thought.

"Logan?" He looked up to see Max, clearly more frightened than he'd ever seen her. "Oh, god, Logan, I'm so sorry…" She knelt on the floor beside him and embraced him with the fervour of desperation. All he could do was hug her back and murmur words of comfort into her ear.

"Shh, Max, it's ok. They won't find us, it's all right…" He just prayed he was right, for all their sakes.

So, what did you think? Max and Logan's talk is definitely coming next time, honest! Unless I'm feeling really evil.


	29. Confessions

A/n: Again, many thanks for your reviews everyone.

When reading this, assume the whole thing with Seth never happened. I don't want to spoil the fluff with Logan telling Max about that.

Chapter 29: Confessions.

Max was just clinging to Logan, savouring his proximity. The mere sensation of having his arms around her made her feel warmer than ever before. A sound broke into her consciousness and her eyes snapped open, ready to defend him to the death. But it was only Brin, looking distinctly uncomfortable to have walked in on them.

"Brin," said Max, rising hastily. "We're in trouble. Lydecker's figured out Logan knows about Manticore; that he knows me."

"How? What happened?"

"He found Max's tryptophan in my apartment and made the connection, said Logan ruefully. "Which means that you have to leave. I tried to put him off but he'll be looking for you here now; for all three of us. And let's face it, we're not exactly an inconspicuous group."

"I'm not leaving, Logan. I have to protect you, help you like you did me. There's strength in numbers, remember, Max? This way Logan can have a 24-hour X5 bodyguard. And that doubles our chances of keeping him safe."

"Are all your siblings as stubborn as you, Max?" Both sisters turned to glare at him. "I'll take that as a yes. All right, we need to monitor Lydecker's progress with the search. I'll put the word out; I could hack in but it'd take too long. I also need to access the information on Renfro's laptop. Plus we need to run the X5 files past Zack and find out if Lydecker's close to any of the others…"

"Uhuh." Bling was standing in the doorway, shaking his head in disapproval. "The first thing you need to do is your ROM. Then I believe you promised to make Max lunch. And after that you definitely need to catch up on some sleep; you look exhausted."

"I'm fine. And there are more important things to be thinking about right now than wraps."

"He's right, Logan, said Max, amused by his petulance. "Go do your session with Bling and Brin and me will look over this place. We need to formulate escape plans in case we're found anyway. The computer can wait another hour or two."

Logan looked from Bling to Max, recognising when he was outgunned. "Fine. But it's your fault if we're found." He followed his physio into the temporary workout room that had been set up for him. Max watched him go with affection. That's my Logan, all right, she thought proudly.

"Max?" Brin waved a hand in front of her sister's face. "Anyone home?"

"Hmm? Oh. I was just thinking."

"You're very lucky to have him, you know."

"I know. Logan's one in a million." She snapped herself out of it. "Come on. We need to check this place out."

Thirty minutes later, Max stuck her head around the door of the therapy room to find Bling working Logan's useless legs. The patient lay flat on the table, eyes firmly closed. She looked closer and saw he'd actually fallen asleep.

"Looks like I'll have to make my own lunch," she said, in a loud stage whisper.

"Not in my kitchen," said Logan, opening one eye. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Works every time," she said, grinning at Bling. "Even at 4am when he won't leave the computer."

"You got skills, girl. I have to drag him away by the hair."

"So that's why it looks like that."

"I heard that," said Logan, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I know. Don't be too long or I might have to start the food for you."

After a very satisfying lunch made entirely by Logan, Brin headed upstairs for a nap. Bling went home to catch up on some of the sleep he'd missed out on in the last couple of days. Max and Logan were left alone in the living room.

"So, do you want to have that talk now, or should we wait until all this has blown over?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Considering what usually happens when we wait for something, I'd say now."

"Come over to the couch, then. Might as well be comfortable."

"Aren't you tired? Manticore aren't exactly the most congenial hosts."

"You know me, I don't sleep much anyway. Got a few hours at the Lloyd's. Come on, it's ok." Reluctantly, Max stood and made her way over to the couch, suddenly needing the warmth of Logan's presence. She waited for him to transfer and then curled up beside him, as close as she could. Rather surprised – and concerned - that she should be showing such fragility, Logan wrapped his strong arms around Max and just held her close for a long time, waiting patiently for her to speak.

Max opened her mouth and began to talk. She told him everything, from the relentless training to the convict in the woods, and the nomlies in the basement to the blue lady. She told him about Ben, and Jack, and Eva. She told him about the escape, running through the snow in bare feet, falling through the ice into water so cold it burned her skin. She told him Hannah's story again in more detail, how she had met and been adopted by the Barretts. Her life after she left them, after the pulse. She even told him about her heat cycles. And then how she came to Seattle, all the way up to the night she met Logan.

Nervously, Max turned her head to look into his eyes, trying to gauge his reaction. The crystal blue orbs she'd always loved were filled with tears.

"Oh, god, Max…" he whispered hoarsely. "I never realised… I'm so sorry…"

"You're sorry? For what?"

"For everything you've been through… for making you relive it on my account…" he tightened his arms around her, drawing her closer still. Max relaxed in his embrace, feeling the acceptance and concern he couldn't put into words. Logan dropped a kiss onto the top of her head, damping her hair with his tears.

"You did a good thing, Max…" he murmured into her dark curls.

Max found herself crying too, but her tears were of joy. She'd told Logan the worst of her life and he still cared about her, maybe even loved her. After some time she met his eyes again, smiling irrepressibly.

"Thank you, Logan."

"You're thanking me? Why?"

"For being you, and not freaking out. I've never told anyone that much about myself before."

"Anytime," he replied, the love in his eyes shining through to dazzle her with its brilliance.

Long live ML fluff and shippyness. There's far too much MA out there at the moment. Tell me what you thought, anyway.


	30. Secrets

A/n: Sorry this is a bit late, everyone. Logan's life history was never really explored in the show so I had to make it up as I went along. Hope you like it, anyway.

Oh, and for those who've been missing her, I've brought OC back into this chapter.

Chapter 30: Secrets

Max and Logan were just sitting there, arms around one another in comfortable silence. The hush was broken by the ringing of Logan's cell phone.

"Sorry. I forgot to turn it off." He said, pulling the phone out of his pocket and checking the display. "It's your home number."

"Must be Cindy. Go ahead and pick up." Logan did, holding the phone close enough to Max that she could participate in the conversation.

"Hey, Cindy."

"Hey, richboy. You back from the black lagoon then?" Trust Cindy to get straight to the point, he thought.

"Yeah. Did you want to talk to Max?"

"She there?"

"Listenin' in," said Max, grinning.

"You gonna be comin' home tonight, boo? Or have you and your squeeze got better things to do?"

"Uh, I don't know. Haven't thought that far ahead yet. Anyway, we're trying to keep a guard on Logan as much as possible now Lydecker's looking for him. How about you come over here? Brin could probably use the company."

"She fine?"

"Manticore design at it's finest."

"Sounds good. Where's your boy's new place at, boo?"

"1066 Alexander. See you around seven thirty?"

"Cool. But I don't wanna see anythin that'll give me nightmares."

"You won't," chuckled Max. "Anyway, Logan's cooking."

"Hey! I made lunch!"

"It's either that or let me loose in your kitchen."

"Ok, I'm cooking."

"So I'm finally goin to get to find out what you been ravin about all this time? I'll be there. Later."

"Later, boo," said Max.

The couple returned to their peaceful embrace, the quiet enveloping them in a soothing cocoon. Reluctantly, Max was the first to break it, knowing Logan would need some encouragement to tell her about himself.

"Ok, Logan, it's your turn to spill all your embarrassing secrets."

"Compared with what you just told me, my problems fade into insignificance. Anyway, you look exhausted…"

"Oh no, you are not wriggling out of this. You said you'd tell me, and I'm not letting you get up until you do."

"Oh, all right, if it'll make you feel better. Get comfy, this'll take a while." Obediently, Max curled her legs under her and snuggled even closer to Logan, resting her head on his shoulder. Rather surprised, and pleased, Logan tightened his arms about her slender waist before he began.

"My dad inherited a medium sized car plant from his father when he was 21. Within twenty years, Cale Industries was a multi-million dollar international corporation manufacturing computer chips. My mom was a brilliant musician. She came from a small town in Wyoming, but she won all sorts of scholarships and managed to get to study music at Yale. My dad went along to one of her performances, and followed her around for two weeks until she agreed to go out with him. They were married a year later. Two years after that, she gave birth to a son, heir to the Cale Empire."

"You," interjected Max, firmly.

"No, actually. My older brother Jonathon."

"I didn't know you had a brother! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm coming to that bit later. I told you it was a long story."

"Ok. Get on with it then."

"Anyway. Jonathon was two years older than me, and I had a sister too, Katrina, who was a year younger." Max opened her mouth and sensing her movement, Logan continued before she could say a word. "If you're going to keep interrupting I'm going to stop and go check my emails." He heard her teeth click together sharply as she shut up and he grinned.

"As soon as Jon was born, dad started really pushing Cale Industries. He wanted to leave it to his kids, give them an inheritance, you know the drill. He had it all planned out in his head. Jon as CEO, running the ship with the same golden touch as his dad, me as one vice principal and Kat married to another one. I don't think he ever really let go of that vision."

"Course it didn't work out like that. Jon was definitely not CEO material. Dad invested millions in his education, private tutors, extra classes, everything, but it never changed the fact that Jon was… dumb. Dad always refused to believe that the only thing he was really good at was football. Kat was just like mom, except she was an artist instead of a musician. And then there was me, the younger son. The spare, intended to spend my whole life licking my brother's boots like Jonas had to."

"Then, we found out my mother had cancer of the lymph glands. She had chemotherapy, drugs, more drugs, dad even turned part of the house into a hospital for her. He employed nurses around the clock, paid for any treatment that might help. Nothing worked. She died when I was twelve, after two years of illness. Nothing was ever the same after that."

"Dad couldn't cope with losing her, so he threw himself into his work. We hardly saw him any more. Jon was the only one he really noticed. While he scraped through high school with C's, despite all the extra tuition he got, I was bringing home straight A report cards and dad never noticed. He just said well done and keep up the computing, because that would be useful when I was head of research and development. So I did, because it was the only thing he seemed to approve of me doing."

"Jon and I didn't exactly get along, as you can probably imagine. He didn't like the fact I was smarter than him, so he took great pleasure in making my life a misery. His favourite trick was stealing my glasses and hiding them in a high, exposed place. I had to get Kat to get them back for me, she never had a problem with heights. We were pretty close. Whenever Jonas brought our cousins over Bennett, Kat and me spent our time avoiding Jon and Bennett's brothers."

"Then, on his seventeenth birthday, dad bought Jon a bright yellow Porsche 911 convertible. Jon of course was delighted. He drove it everywhere, showing off to people by never driving at less than double the speed limit. One day, dad asked Jon to pick up Kat from a late art class at school. Jon complained because he wanted to go to a party, but he showed up to get her anyway. I think secretly he was as fond of her as I was."

"They never made it home. Jon had been speeding as usual to get back in time for the party and wrapped the car around a tree. Police reckoned he had to have been going at least a hundred when they crashed. Jon was killed outright. Kat was in a coma for two weeks before she had a fatal brain haemorrhage. Suddenly there was just me and dad left from a family of five."

"I took up web design to take my mind off things. I figured if it worked for dad, it would for me too. Guilt and grief meant he almost never came home from work. And that was his undoing."

"In the fall of '06 he was working on the preliminary designs for the first generation of hoverdrones. Unfortunately, one of his competitors wasn't pleased about it. On the fourth anniversary of my mother's death we went to the cemetery together. I was standing right in front of him by mom's grave. I saw something, a movement behind him, but I thought nothing of it, then. Now, I realise it was the assassin lining up his shot. If I'd only looked closer I could have done something… shouted, pushed him down… something… but I didn't."

"The bullet took him in the back of the head and went straight through. If I'd been a couple of inches taller it'd have killed me too. The body fell on top of me and I hit my head on the tombstone. I don't remember anything after that. When I came to, I was in hospital, surrounded by cops and Jonas. They'd cleaned the blood off me by then. Killer was never found, officially at least. It was so weird. All my life I'd been trying so hard to please dad and suddenly he was just… gone. Wiped out in a split second right in front of me."

"After that, Jonas adopted me to get hold of my 50 share of the company. I went to live with him and Margo. Of course they couldn't wait to get rid of me. Within three months, they'd packed me off to the most expensive boarding school they could find. I hated it of course, but there were some advantages. Avoiding Jonas, Margo and my older cousins for a start. I met Sebastian there too. Graduated two years later, went to Yale to get my first computing degree."

"I was still trying to please Jonas back then. Did whatever he wanted, but it was never good enough. If I ever didn't win something, he acted like I'd come last. If I did, he'd say it was nothing to be proud of because I should win anything I entered. I had to be the best, no matter what. You should have seen him when I broke up with Daphne. He was convinced it was my fault. I married Valerie on the rebound just to try and get him off my back."

"Then the pulse happened. Jonas never saw it as anything other than a business opportunity. After all, all those fried computer chips would need replacing. He imported millions of them from facilities overseas and made a killing. There were people starving on the streets and he didn't care. As long as he could grow even richer on their suffering he couldn't give a shit. It was disgusting."

"On my 21st birthday I came into my inheritance from dad. But after the pulse, I didn't want it. If Cale Industries was benefiting from the total destruction of millions of lives I didn't want to own it. I wanted to sell the shares but Jonas wouldn't let me get rid of them. So I became a sleeping partner. I got a share of the profits but made no decisions within the company. It made sense at the time. After all, we'd need cash with a child on the way…"

Ooh, another cliffhanger! Bad me. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. Tell me what you thought, anyway.


	31. Absolution

A/n: thanks for your great reviews for 30. Here's the rest of that conversation you've been waiting for…

By the way, maria656, I think you can safely assume that evil cliffhanger woman is here to stay.

Chapter 31: Absolution

"Valerie was pregnant?" Max gasped, stunned by the revelation.

"So she claimed. We left the country so we could get the best possible medical treatment for her. Went to live in the UK for a while. Then I found out she wasn't pregnant at all. It was just a ploy to stop me getting rid of my shares in the company. Seemed she'd got used to living the high life and wanted it to continue. I'd signed the share contract by then; there was nothing I could do to reverse the decision. In the end, I offered her a huge divorce settlement and she took it."

"Then I went back to college for a postgrad in journalism. I was determined to do something about the poverty and corruption that had broken out since the pulse. Particularly since my own uncle was one of the worst offenders. Nathan Herrero taught me for a couple of semesters and when I graduated he offered me a job. He was running an anti-establishment newsletter called 'The Pacific Free Press' at the time. It was great work, but dangerous."

"After he disappeared, I took it over. When hit men started coming after me I stopped producing the letter and started posting anonymous articles on the Internet. It was back up by then but very few people had access to it. I needed a way to reach a wider audience. So, I came up with the idea of Eyes Only. I had plenty of contacts already from working on the PFP, and it wasn't hard for a hacker like me to dig up dirt on people. Been working on it ever since."

"Then, one night, I was recording another bulletin when a cat burglar broke in. And, well, you know the rest."

"So, Jonas is indirectly responsible for Eyes Only? He'd be so upset if he knew."

"He would. Partly why I did it in the first place. That's it, anyway."

"Uh uh. Not until I say so. Why did you use your eyes for the broadcasts?"

"Because they're the only thing I inherited entirely from my mother. I take after her more than my dad. And I think she would have liked the idea of Eyes Only."

"Tell me more about her."

"She was great. She was the only member of the family who didn't think money was the most important thing. She organised all sorts of charity events, mostly for children's causes. Whenever dad bought her a gift, she cared more that he'd thought about getting her something than how much it cost. As you can probably imagine, Margo hated her."

"Figures. What was her name?"

"Linda Eastman. She refused to change it when she got married. She could be as stubborn as dad when she wanted to."

"So that's where you get it from. I always wondered. What about your sister?"

"After mom died, Kat kind of took over trying to look after everyone, even though she was the youngest. Especially me, for some reason. We ganged up for protection against Jon mostly. He was nasty to her most of the time too. Except for when she was about twelve, and some kid had been teasing her and made her cry. She told Jon, and he talked his entire football team into beating the crap out of him. Got into a lot of trouble over that."

"Guess your brother had some decency, then."

"A little. He was my father's son, after all. Dad always believed in retribution. Maybe that was why mom's death hit him so hard. There was no one he could blame for cancer. And the car accident that killed Jon and Kat he could only blame on himself for buying the thing in the first place."

"It wasn't your fault, Logan. What happened to your dad I mean."

"You try telling him that. Only you can't, because he's been dead for 15 years. I still remember that day in crystal clarity. I know exactly how much time I had; twenty seven seconds from when I saw the movement to when the shot was fired. I even know the exact pattern the blood made on my skin when my father's face exploded two feet from mine. There's only one other day in my life I remember as well as that; the day I got shot. Down to the pattern of the tarmac when I fell."

"You were sixteen, Logan. What were you supposed to do? It's not like you were looking over your shoulders for hit men."

"But I should have been. It was the first time in months dad hadn't had a bodyguard at his side. I should have realised…"

"Do you trust me, Logan?"

"Of course, more than anyone."

"Then you have faith in my opinion?"

"You know I do. What…"

"Logan." Max took hold of his shoulders and gazed into his eyes. "There was nothing you could do. It wasn't your fault."

"When you say that I can almost believe it's true."

"Maybe because it is." Max smiled, unable to believe she was having this conversation again, but reversed.

"I'm going to need a little more convincing."

"I think I can do that." Logan leaned forwards and kissed her firmly.

"Thanks, Max." He said, gathering her closer to his chest.

"Anytime," she replied, snuggling up to his warm bulk. Suddenly she felt very tired.

Several minutes later, Logan looked carefully down at Max, fast asleep in his lap. He smiled tenderly, and gently shifted her position to free his right arm. She moaned slightly and pressed herself closer to him, but didn't wake. He pulled off his glasses and set them carefully on the arm of the couch before wrapping his arm back around her and closing his eyes. In less than a minute his even breathing matched hers as they slumbered together, their cocoon firmly back in place.

Tell me what you thought. Sorry it's a bit short.


	32. Epilogue I: Deck's Two Cents

A/n: once again, huge thanks for all your reviews. Now that this story is nearly over, it's nice to know the sequel will have plenty of readers.

Epilogue I: Deck's Two Cents.

Lydecker sat at his desk, thinking over the events of the past few days. In front of him was all of the information he'd managed to amass on Logan Cale. It was a small pile; he seemed a fairly inconspicuous man at first glance. But appearances can be deceptive, the colonel mused.

Lydecker smiled to himself, remembering Renfro's reaction when the doors locked down in the X7 training room. When they discovered their communications were out, she'd gone straight to the door to unlock it with the override code only to find it had been changed. The great Director of Manticore had completely panicked and launched into a screaming tirade at everyone but herself, then ordered the X7's to break down the door. It had taken over an hour to get to her office, by which time Cale and Brin were long gone. The only guards outside were those at the gate, who could only tell them that a car had crashed through the gates with two occupants. After the head count, it was clear who was missing.

Renfro's going to get a real pasting from the committee for losing Brin. Lydecker grinned at the thought. And this time she can't possibly shift the blame onto me. I wouldn't like to be Cale when we catch up with him; she'll make sure he suffers for running rings around her.

The various techs were completely confounded by the virus that had been dropped into their computer system. Apparently it had been designed to erase the hard drive and then repeatedly overwrite it with nonsense so none of the data could be recovered. They also had trouble believing that he'd changed the security code so quickly. It seemed Cale was a top level hacker; a fact conspicuous only by its absence in his files. And his powers of persuasion are pretty good too, thought Lydecker. He even talked me into helping him escape by distracting Renfro. And I can't believe Cale got away with Brin. I kept reminding myself not to underestimate him because of his injury; and I still did.

And despite myself I can't help liking him. He's brave, resourceful, highly intelligent, knows how to manipulate people, calm under pressure… a natural leader. Not even being shot has slowed him down. No wonder Max got involved with him; he'd be a great man to have at your side in combat. What higher praise is there?

Now, the next question is how to find him. Because I think he's the key to finding not just Max, but Brin and possibly others as well. Not to mention Eyes Only. Perhaps it would be a good idea to get in touch with the not-so-doting uncle. I'm sure he could be persuaded to give us more information, at least. Cale's too smart to go back within a mile of his apartment, and he'll probably ditch the cell phone now he knows I have his number. Still, it's possible someone will try to contact him there, so it's worth keeping the stakeout team in the place.

I could always enlist the help of the Seattle PD again. Although I expect Cale has enough contacts there to stall me for a while. What's really bothering me is the fact that he seems to have dropped completely off anyone's radar for the past five years. That FBI file is completely useless; no leads at all. If I didn't know better I'd say it had been tampered with.

But no matter what happens, we will find Cale. And he will tell us everything he knows. No matter what we have to do to loosen his tongue.

The phone on the desk rang suddenly, making Lydecker jump. He picked up.

"Lydecker."

"Sir, there's been a development in the search for X5 656."

"What kind of development?"

Let me know what you thought.


	33. Epilogue II: Justice

A/n: Again, thanks for your reviews. Only one chapter left after this!

Epilogue II: Justice

Jonas Cale was not a happy bunny. He'd phoned Gil and told him about the deal he'd been forced to make with his nephew. Needless to say, his partner wasn't pleased. They'd had a screaming match before Gil hung up, disgusted by the downturn in their profits represented by the shut down of their most lucrative products. Now, Jonas was downing his best scotch and feeling sorry for himself.

Why didn't I just pay up and get Junior back in the first place? So I'd lose the stealth drone, but we'd still have all our other projects. All I've done is give the boy power over me. My crippled bohemian journalist nephew controlling the future of the company I've worked so hard to develop. And he's cutting our sales in half! His father will be turning in his grave.

Of course, if anyone knew the real reason Logan was killed the company would be finished. I didn't want to do it, but he was so firmly against getting into military contracts. Besides, I needed to be the dominant influence on Junior, make sure he would become the CEO we needed in the future. Not that it paid off after the pulse happened.

The boy always did have too much of his mother in him. From the day he was born he had those big blue eyes. And as he grew up, he looked more like her every day. Perhaps that was why Logan couldn't bring himself to look at him after she died. I warned him not to marry Linda but he didn't listen. She was beneath him; a penniless musician. She used her beauty as a weapon, wheedling her way into his affections to land a rich husband so she'd never have to get a job and contribute to society. She was no better than a whore. Who was she to say no to me, when she would happily use her body to entrap my brother?

My brother. The great Logan Cale senior; creator of the Cale fortune. He thought his life was so perfect. Beautiful wife, two sons to inherit his empire, a wonderful daughter. I always wanted a daughter. Then Linda died and left him with three kids to look after. I offered to take them off his hands, bring them to live with us until he was ready to deal with them. But no. He wouldn't let his precious eldest leave his side. And he needed his siblings to keep him company.

Jonathon. A spoilt little brat without two braincells to rub together. Logan could never see past the fact that he was his firstborn son, and looked so like his father; ignoring the fact his second son was so much better. If he'd noticed Junior when he was a boy maybe he'd be running Cale Industries now. And I'd be retiring in the Caribbean with some unbelievably valuable stock.

Just then, Jonas heard the familiar whirring of a hoverdrone outside his window. He turned to look, squinting muzzily due to the massive amount of alcohol he'd consumed.

A red light shone in his face, causing him to blink heavily. He managed to focus, and recognised the outline of the second stealth drone.

"No!" he said, in disbelief, realising his partner had betrayed him.

When his bullet-ridden body crumpled to the floor ten seconds later, the half-full glass rolled from his nerveless fingers. He could only watch the golden liquid ooze onto the carpet and soak in as his world faded to black.

You can't say you haven't been waiting for it to happen. Tell me what you thought, anyway.


	34. Epilogue III: Like That

A/n: the last chapter. From a single page experiment written in a free to a 28 thousand word 34 chapter saga.

I want to extend a massive thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed this fic, you've all been great. As for those who've read and not reviewed… Since this is the last of this particular AU you're going to get for a while, maybe you'd like to leave a little message for me to let me know you liked it. Maybe that way I'll get around to writing the sequel sooner.

Epilogue III: Like That.

OC arrived at the safe house just after seven thirty, striding confidently up to knock on the door. Brin opened it just as she was about to knock again.

"Yes?" she asked suspiciously.

"I see what my boo meant about Manticore design," Cindy remarked, openly eyeing her figure. "You just got to be her sister, Brin."

"That is my name. Who are you and what do you want here?"

"Original Cindy, Max's roommate. She invited me over when I called. Where is she, still makin' out with that boy of hers?"

"Not exactly. Come and see, but be quiet." Mystified, Cindy followed Brin into the house. Not as nice as that fancy apartment he had before, she thought, glancing around at the homely décor.

They crept into the living room, where Max and Logan were still sleeping, peacefully entwined on the couch. As they watched, Max nestled closer to Logan's chest and instinctively his arms tightened around her. Cindy just stared for a moment, seeing how right they looked together. Then she remembered something and dived into her purse. She soon found the disposable camera she's been looking for and took several triumphant snaps of the couple before following Brin upstairs.

Once they were in Brin's new room, Cindy spoke.

"That was the sweetest heterosexual thing Original Cindy has ever seen. How long have they been there?"

"Not sure. I was sleeping for a while myself. But a good few hours by the look of them."

"Just proves actions speak louder than words, girl. Max has been denyin her and Logan were more than friends for months. Then when he disappeared, she thought she'd lost him for good. Scared the hell out of her. That's just what she needed to make her step to the real about how she feels about him. I'd better never hear the words 'we're not like that' from either of them ever again. Or I might just have to smack some sense into them."

"Why would Max be denying how much she cares for Logan? Even I can see they're perfect for one another."

"Because they've both got so many damn issues it was easier for them both to pretend it wasn't happening. Logan's got his chair, his work, and his screwed up family. Max has her fear of anyone getting close enough hurt her, or make her vulnerable to Manticore."

"She doesn't need to worry about Logan. He can handle himself pretty well. He even helped me get away."

"Don't tell me you got eyes for my boo's man? 'Cos you're too pretty for Original Cindy to have to smack around."

"What? No! I wouldn't do that to my own sister."

"Damn straight. Sista girls have to stick together against the three-legged gender. So since it looks like I'm not going to get one of Logan's famous dinners, you wanna raid the fridge and hang out?"

"Sure. I havn't had fun since I was recaptured."

"Then we'd better make up for it, sugar. Get ready for an Original Cindy masterclass in the girly arts."

THE END!

The sequel will be along soon. Ish. Probably. Depending on how Blitz goes.


End file.
